


Unexpected

by jwolf_11209



Category: Twilight - Meyer
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-04-18
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:52:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwolf_11209/pseuds/jwolf_11209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward was now standing stock still, frozen in his tracks by Jacob's thoughts. Jacob had imprinted on him? This was going to complicate things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Edward was at Bella's house, in her room. They had just recently returned from Italy and Edward was inwardly wondering at his stupidity. He should never have left Bella. He might bring more danger to her by being with her, but at least he could protect her when he was by her side. Forcing the Volturi to kill him would have done nothing but bring pain to his friends and family. And now Bella was in danger again, all because she had gone to Volterra to keep him from dying. She would have to become a vampire before the Volturi showed up in Forks, or she would die. And it was entirely Edward's fault.

It had occurred to Edward that the reasons for his actions lately had become less about his actual feelings and more about what people would expect him to feel. He didn't know what had happened, but he no longer had romantic feelings for Bella. He loved her, but he was no longer in love with her. Maybe he never had been; maybe he had just imagined he felt that way because Bella was the only person he had met whose thoughts he couldn't hear. He had been lonely for so long, always jealous of what everyone else in his family had. Maybe he had just wanted so much to be in love that he had made himself think that he was. It didn't matter anyhow, he had not yet found a good enough reason to cause Bella pain by leaving her again.

It was in the middle of his musings that he heard the knock on the door. It was a testament to how lost in his thoughts he had been that Edward had not known someone was coming. Usually he would have been able to tell Bella who was coming before they even made it to the door. Now that he was paying attention again, he could smell the werewolf.

Edward followed Bella down the stairs and went to sit in the kitchen while she continued to the door. A moment later he heard her saying, "You know I'd love to talk to you Jacob, but Edward's here right now."

He knew from listening to Jacob's thoughts that he wasn't going to let Edward's presence stop him from seeing Bella today. As always, Jacob's thoughts were quite clear.

_Just because the leech is over she thinks I won't want to talk to her?_

Edward continued to sit at the kitchen table and listen to their conversation. Eventually Bella allowed Jacob to come in and they appeared in the kitchen. He looked up when Jacob came in behind Bella and met his eyes…and froze. Edward couldn't even describe the look on Jacob's face right then. His eyes were wide, his face was flushed, and in the next moment he had turned and run right back out the door.

Without thinking, Edward rose from his seat and followed Jacob out of the house and into the woods. Jacob had not shifted and Edward could see him up ahead, running through the trees. Usually Jacob would have shifted before taking off into the woods, wouldn't he? He was completely confused until he registered the thoughts going through Jacob's head.

_This can't be happening…it's impossible, it has to be a mistake! I can't have imprinted on a _vampire_!!! The pack is going to kill me…what am I going to do??? Then again, Edward _is _really good looking. Wait…I did _not _just think that! I love Bella, not Edward!_

Edward was now standing stock still, frozen in his tracks by Jacob's thoughts. Jacob had _imprinted_ on him? This was going to complicate things.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wolf's scent was earthy and masculine…delicious. Edward was surprised by that thought, but continued to step closer until they were only a couple of feet away from each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

The trees were flying by in his peripheral vision, but Jacob took no notice of them. He could only focus on the chaos of his thoughts.

_This can't be happening…it's impossible, it has to be a mistake! I can't have imprinted on a _vampire_!!! The pack is going to kill me…what am I going to do??? Then again, Edward _is _really good looking. Wait…I did _not _just think that! I love Bella, not Edward!_

He was so confused. He'd never even been attracted to a guy before, so why would he have imprinted on one? Jacob knew there really wasn't anything he could do to change things. He would just have to figure out how to deal with it. But what was he going to tell Edward? As far as he knew, the vampire strongly disliked him. He supposed he would just have to say it outright and let things fall where they may.

Maybe Edward would kill him. Jacob knew he wouldn't even be able to fight back; he couldn't hurt Edward now that he had imprinted on him. He would do everything he could to make the vampire happy, because he now felt that he couldn't do things any other way. Jacob didn't know what he would do if Edward stayed with Bella. It would hurt, he knew. Just like he knew that it would hurt Bella if Jacob was chosen over her. He didn't want Bella to be hurt, but as he had said before, he couldn't change things now.

What if Edward told him to leave? Jacob would have to in order to make the vampire happy, but it would kill him to actually have to do that. Edward was the center of his universe, and for Jacob to live without the vampire in his life would be nearly impossible. Jake had heard Sam's thoughts about what imprinting was like. His heart and soul would always be pulling him towards Edward. If he was told to go away, each step in the opposite direction of Edward would be nearly impossible to take. Every part of him would be urging him to turn back around and find his soul mate.

It was only then that he noticed he was no longer alone; someone was following him. _Edward. _He could smell him now, though the scent was different from usual. No longer sickly sweet, Jacob let Edward's scent permeate his senses. It was wonderful, still sweet but no longer overwhelming.

He gave no thought to the fact that Edward could probably hear everything he was thinking. If he hadn't known about the imprint before, the vampire had surely figured it out by now.

Jacob didn't even care anymore. Edward would do what he wanted, no matter what Jacob thought about it. And Jacob was about to find out what Edward would do, because the vampire was now leaning against a tree about ten feet away.

***

Edward hadn't figured out how to feel about Jacob's revelation just yet. He didn't understand how Jacob's feelings could have changed so drastically in such a short amount of time.

Edward actually didn't hate the wolf, no matter what anyone else thought. He had only acted like he did because he hadn't wanted Jacob anywhere near Bella. Young wolves could be dangerous, especially if they were upset. He hadn't wanted Bella to get hurt. But he knew that Jacob was usually a pretty easy going guy, and Edward liked that about him.

Edward had never given much thought to whom he was attracted to. Until Bella came along, he had never found anyone who sparked his interest. And the only reason he had noticed Bella in the first place was that he wasn't able to hear her thoughts. He probably would never have been intrigued by her otherwise.

Now that he was thinking about it, Edward realized that Jacob was a very attractive young man. He had grown quite a bit since Edward had first seen him. He was now much taller than Edward himself was and quite a bit broader as well. His Quileute heritage gave him a dark complexion with even darker hair and eyes. Altogether he made a beautiful picture.

Maybe he should give the wolf a chance. They could take some time to get to know each other, and then Edward would decide where their relationship would go. Edward had already heard Jacob's thoughts on the matter. The wolf would do everything he could to make Edward happy, and that would include being only Edward's friend if that was what he wanted.

Edward knew that this was going to hurt Bella, but he also knew that he would have eventually left her again anyhow. He wasn't in love with her anymore, so it wouldn't be fair to Bella for him to keep pretending he was. And Edward's family loved Bella, so he figured that they would help her to cope in any way that they could.

Jacob was probably waiting for a reaction to his thoughts. Edward had been leaning against a tree about ten feet away from the wolf for the last five minutes and had yet to say or do anything.

Edward looked up to find Jacobs eyes locked on his face. He met those warm brown eyes and despite what he already knew about imprinting, was surprised by what he found there. Several different emotions were running across Jacob's face. The wolf was worried about Edward's reaction to the imprinting, afraid that he would make Jacob leave, impatient for Edward to start speaking already so he would know what was going on.

He supposed it would be a lot easier to be in a relationship with Jacob than it had been with Bella. Edward would always know what he was feeling and thinking. His thoughts always came across loud and clear and his emotions were never hidden behind a blank mask. Edward would never again have to guess what was wrong before fixing the problem.

Edward took a few steps towards the wolf. He wanted to see if he was affected by Jacob in the same way as Jake was now affected by him. He had heard the wolf's thoughts about how his scent had changed, and was surprised to find that Jacob smelled better as well. The wolf's scent was earthy and masculine…_delicious._ Edward was surprised by that thought, but continued to step closer until they were only a couple of feet away from each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jacob," Edward said, trying to get the wolf's attention. Jacob met his eyes, worry and panic fighting to be the dominant emotion on his face. "I'll think of something to tell Bella, so you don't even have to worry about it. Okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Edward was just standing there, not even two feet away. He didn't look angry, and he hadn't attacked Jacob…yet. Jacob didn't have any idea what the vampire was thinking, and it was unnerving him. Why wouldn't Edward just say something? Jacob felt like his heart was about to beat out of his chest. He would have started the conversation if there wasn't a lump in his throat the size of a boulder. And surely Edward knew this since he could hear everything Jacob was thinking. Obviously he was right, because Edward did start speaking then.

"That must be a pretty small boulder."

That was all he said, but for some reason it made Jacob relax just a little. He didn't know how to respond to that. He would have laughed at Edward's joke, but he wasn't quite _that _relaxed. He couldn't quite bring himself to speak yet either, so he decided to just think, and Edward would hear him.

_You heard about the imprint, didn't you?_

Edward gave a short nod, but didn't move otherwise. Jacob had hoped that that would have gotten Edward to speak some more, but obviously not. He tried again.

_You're not going to kill me, are you?_ Jacob actually was a little worried about that, even if Edward didn't look even remotely aggressive at the moment.

That made Edward's lips twitch, but he still didn't speak. Jacob guessed that meant no. This was getting extremely frustrating. What would get Edward to speak?

He imagined Edward unbuttoning his shirt slowly, his eyes never leaving Jacob's face. He thought of how that would make him feel. His whole body would heat up, even more so than usual. His heart would race, kind of like it was doing now, but for a much more appealing reason. His pants would become uncomfortably tight, and…

"Stop!" Edward was now staring off into the woods, probably because he wasn't comfortable looking at Jacob right at the moment. Jacob thought the vampire probably would have been flushed if it were possible.

"Jacob, I don't understand how you could already be having feelings so strong." Edward still wasn't looking at him, but at least he was speaking now.

_When a wolf imprints on someone, that person becomes the center of his or her universe. I don't know how much you heard when I was running, but it would hurt me both physically and emotionally if I was made to stay away from you._

"I don't plan to send you away, Jacob," Edward said, again meeting Jacob's eyes. "I think we should try to become friends, and see where things go from there. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, Edward," Jacob was so relieved that Edward wasn't sending him away, or doing anything else to hurt him, that he spoke aloud without even realizing it. "whatever you want," he finished. He didn't know what else to say, so he just stood there, taking in Edward's beautiful features.

Jacob wondered how he had never noticed how alluring those amber eyes were. They held him captive, and made him want things that he had never even considered before. He was brought back to the fantasy that Edward had recently interrupted.

Jacob could see Edward's pale skin being slowly revealed. It sparkled in the sparse sunlight peeking through the trees. Jacob was already shirtless, as he usually was nowadays. Edward took a few steps closer, bringing him flush against Jacob's body. The cold skin against his felt good, bringing his body temperature to a more normal level. Jacob could feel himself becoming aroused again, which was probably why Edward interrupted…again.

Jacob snapped out of his daydream to find Edward a lot further away than he had been moments ago. Had he actually touched Edward? He didn't remember; he had been quite immersed in his fantasy. But the vampire actually looked a bit amused, so he figured he couldn't have done anything too terrible.

***

Was this what it was like to be a teenager? Edward didn't remember ever being as preoccupied by sex as Jacob seemed to be. It might just be a side effect of the imprint, but Edward doubted it. He had seen the way the wolf used to look at Bella.

Jacob was worried that he had actually acted on some of his thoughts, but that hadn't happened. Edward had thought it would be wise to move in order to prevent that very thing. He should probably reassure the wolf, but Jacob looked kind of cute when he was worried, and Edward didn't want to get rid of that expression just yet.

Eventually Jacob seemed to come to the conclusion that Edward wasn't angry with him. Edward figured that now might be a good time to get some much needed conversations out of the way.

"When are you going to tell your pack, Jacob?" Edward asked. He wondered how the other wolves would handle this situation. Not well, certainly. The wolves _had_ been made to kill vampires, after all.

"I think Bella should be the first to know," Jacob said, eyeing Edward somewhat apprehensively. "I wouldn't be able to hide something like this from her. If you don't want her to know right away, I'll have to avoid seeing her for awhile."

The wolf made a good point. Jacob was extremely transparent when it came to hiding anything. Bella would know there was something going on, even if she didn't know exactly what it was…

"I think we should wait to tell anyone until we figure some things out. I need to know how far this relationship will go; friends or more than friends." Edward said, thinking. "How are you going to hide this from your pack if they can hear your thoughts?"

"I won't be able to phase for awhile. I'll just stay in my room and refuse to come out; they'll probably assume it's because you're back with Bella."

Edward didn't think that would work for very long, but for now it would have to do. "Will you be able to sneak out without anyone noticing?" Edward asked, still trying to figure this all out. "We'll have to meet somewhere so we can talk and get to know one another."

"I would have to wait until there's nobody around the house. Is there any way I can contact you when I'm able to get away?" Jacob asked, looking doubtful that they could find a way to meet.

Edward would have to show Jacob how good he was when it came to problem-solving. He didn't want the wolf to ever doubt him again. "I'll get you a cell phone and program my number into it. That way you can call me whenever you're able to get away from your house."

Jacob seemed satisfied with Edward's plan, so he started trying to think of places they could meet. He couldn't think of anywhere at the moment, but Edward was sure he would think of a place before long. Jacob's thoughts interrupted is musings.

_Oh my God…we just left Bella standing in her kitchen. How are we going to explain _that_??? Edward normally wouldn't have followed me out of the house, so she probably knows something is up. It's too soon to tell her the truth! And I can't even go back there, so Edward is going to have to explain everything…_

"Jacob," Edward said, trying to get the wolf's attention. Jacob met his eyes, worry and panic fighting to be the dominant emotion on his face. "I'll think of something to tell Bella, so you don't even have to worry about it. Okay?"

The wolf nodded, seeming to relax just a bit. It seemed odd to Edward that he could so easily calm Jacob down when he used to be the one to rile him up all the time. But he figured it was another perk that came along with the imprint.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice decided the only way she would get her answers would be to confront Edward. Charlie would have gotten off work by now, so Edward would probably be home soon. She headed out of the house to meet him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

He walked slowly, trying to think of something to say to Bella. Despite his reassurances to Jacob, Edward had no idea how he was going to explain his reasons for chasing after the wolf. And he still hadn't come up with anything by the time he reached Bella's house. Which is when he smelled something that only increased his need to see Bella.

Victoria had been near her house, and recently. He and Jacob both should have smelled her long before now, but apparently they both had been too preoccupied to notice. On the upside, he had a valid excuse for running after Jacob now…

***

It was confusing to say the least. Bella had no idea why Edward had chased after Jake. For that matter, she didn't know why Jake had run off in the first place. He hadn't even had time to get angry before he left, so she didn't think Jacob and Edward could be fighting. They hadn't even spoken to each other.

_What the hell is going on???_

She sat at the kitchen table, and decided to wait for someone to come back and explain. But it was turning out to be a long wait, so Bella got up and started straightening up the kitchen.

She wondered how different things would be, now that Edward was back. Charlie was upset that she was letting him back into her life at all. He was afraid she would be hurt again. And Bella was grounded for running off for three days and leaving nothing but a note that didn't explain where she was going. She had only said that she would be with Alice and that Edward was in trouble. She _deserved _to be grounded, and she knew it.

Edward wasn't even supposed to be in the house, but he had snuck in through the window last night and hadn't left since. Bella was having a hard time making herself believe that he was actually back, so it was probably good that he hadn't left until recently.

But it didn't actually seem as if he _was_ back, at least not completely. He wasn't acting the same as he had before he left Forks. He had kissed her since his return, but it had been nothing like the kisses they used to share. He had told her he loved her, but there was no passion behind his words. Maybe it was just her imagination, but somehow she didn't think so this time. Bella told herself it was because he had been away from her so long, that he was just getting used to being with her again. But she didn't know if she believed it.

***

Edward came in through Bella's bedroom window, just so he could say he had been obeying Charlie's rule. The one where Charlie had specifically said Edward was never to walk through his door again.

He walked down the stairs to the kitchen, where he knew Bella still was. He went silently to the table and sat down. Bella hadn't noticed him, so he watched her for a few minutes, thinking about what exactly he would say when asked about his hasty exit.

Bella finally finished with the stove and turned around, probably to find something else to start scrubbing. She jumped and gasped when she saw Edward, clutching at her chest. "Edward! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Edward smirked a little and didn't say anything. He knew Bella wasn't finished talking. "Where the hell did you go? You didn't hurt Jacob, did you? Why did _he_ run off like that anyways? Why did you follow him?" It seemed that Bella had finally run out of steam after that. She sat across the table from Edward and looked at him expectantly.

"I followed Jacob into the woods, and no, I didn't hurt him. Apparently he was paying more attention to his surroundings than I was, because he smelled another vampire besides myself near here. I followed him to make sure that she wasn't still nearby, and to see if I could find her. You _do _know who it is I am speaking of, don't you?"

"_Victoria…_" Bella looked afraid, which was good. It meant that she probably wouldn't do anything stupid, like wandering around in the woods by herself. The only time Edward could see Bella deliberately putting herself in danger would be to protect Charlie, so hopefully it would not come to that.

Soon after, Edward heard Charlie coming and had to take his leave. He pecked a kiss on Bella's cheek and escaped through the back door.

Edward had run to Bella's house so that there would be no way for Charlie to discover his presence. Charlie would have been able to identify any of the Cullen cars had they been parked on his street…_none_ of them were inconspicuous.

It didn't take Edward long to run through the woods to his home. He was quite fast, and he needed to tell his family about Victoria right away. They would help him keep Bella safe.

***

Why would Edward's future have suddenly disappeared? There were only two things Alice could think of that might have caused it, and neither of them seemed very likely.

She didn't think Edward would try again to end his own life. He now knew how much pain he had caused everyone by going to the Volturi. There was one option gone.

His life must somehow become intertwined with one or more of the wolves. And he would have to be very close to one of them in order for his future to completely disappear. She could still _see_ Bella's future, and she was friends with Jacob, so Edward must somehow have become involved with one of the wolves. As in he was going to have, or already had, a _relationship_ with someone other than Bella.

This must have happened recently, since he had only recently become absent from her visions. And since he was at Bella's house, it must be Jacob that he was becoming involved with. He was the only wolf Alice knew of that visited Bella at her home.

Why would Edward have suddenly become involved with Jacob? It didn't make sense. Edward had never liked the young wolf, had always tried to keep him away from Bella. How had their relationship changed so suddenly?

Alice decided the only way she would get her answers would be to confront Edward. Charlie would have gotten off work by now, so Edward would probably be home soon. She headed out of the house to meet him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampire caught Jacob as he slumped, suddenly boneless, and kissed him gently on the mouth once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

She stood at the edge of the forest, waiting for her brother. Now that she was concentrating on him, she realized that she _could_ sometimes _see_ his future. That must mean that he hadn't completely made up his mind about his potential relationship with Jacob.

She also noticed that although she could sometimes see flashes of Edward's future, that future no longer included a relationship with Bella. It would seem that her brother's feelings towards Bella had changed, but she didn't think that had anything to do with the wolf.

Now she was even more confused. Had he already ended his relationship with Bella, or was he just contemplating it? She assumed the latter, since Bella surely would have informed her had it been the former. Alice decided to check on her friend's future, just in case.

_Bella and Edward's hands were joined as they ran together through the forest. Bella was no longer human, her eyes burning red and the rest of her too perfect to be human. They laughed as they ran, their love for each other obvious with one look at their faces…_

That confirmed her suspicions. Bella was not aware that Edward's feelings for her had changed. Or maybe she was, and it was just wishful thinking on her part. There was really no way for Alice to know unless she asked Bella, which she would not do.

***

He lay on his bed, thinking of everything that had just happened. He knew he should be upset about imprinting on Edward, but he couldn't even imagine feeling that way. Jacob let his imagination run wild, knowing the vampire wasn't here to stop him this time.

_Edward let the shirt slide down his arms and onto the ground, his chest still pressed against Jacob's. It felt so good to be this close to the vampire, Jacob's skin tingled everywhere they touched. _

_Jake brought his hands up to Edward's back and caressed the smooth skin he found there. The vampire shuddered, bringing a smile to Jacob's face. He continued to touch all the smooth, pale skin that was available to him, feeling the muscles jumping under that skin._

_Suddenly Edward grabbed Jake's shoulders and rose up to press their lips together. The kiss was soft and sweet, but it still made Jacob's blood boil, sending heat straight to his groin. Edward moved one of his hands from Jake's shoulder, making a cool path downward to his chest, where the vampire paused to play with one of the nipples there. Pinching that nipple made Jacob's cock flex, which Edward must have felt, because he did it again. The hand continued downward after that, and Jake hoped that its destination would be his aching erection._

Jake was breathing heavily, his eyes closed, totally engrossed in his daydream. His hand traveled the same path that Edward's was in his head, moving down his stomach toward his groin. Jacob finally reached his swollen flesh, trapped beneath the baggy cutoffs that were the only thing he was wearing.

_Edward palmed the turgid erection, still gently caressing Jake's lips with his own, not moving to deepen the kiss. Jake didn't try to deepen it either, wanting Edward to have complete control over his body._

_The vampire suddenly released his hold on Jacob's cock, and he made a sound in protest. But Edward only let go long enough to push Jacob's shorts down, and his hand was back moments later. The feeling of Edward's hand on his flesh with nothing in between was almost enough to make Jacob come, but he held off, wanting to savor it._

_Edward moved his hand slowly, but firmly, up and down Jake's erection. It normally wouldn't be enough to make him come, but this was Edward touching him, and he knew he wouldn't be able to last much longer._

_Especially when Edward suddenly deepened their kiss, pushing his tongue into Jacob's mouth. At the same time his hand started moving faster, bringing Jacob closer to the edge. He could feel a tingle at the base of his spine, signaling his closeness to release. And then Edward brought his other hand down to stroke just behind Jacob's balls, and that was it._

_Jacob threw his head back as every muscle in his body tightened and then contracted with his release. Jake cried out, calling Edward's name as his body was flooded with pleasure. The strength of his orgasm made his vision black out around the edges. Edward slowed his hand, but kept pumping until the contractions stopped, bringing Jacob down from the wonderful orgasm._

_The vampire caught Jacob as he slumped, suddenly boneless, and kissed him gently on the mouth once more._

Jacob came back to himself sweating, panting, and covered in semen. He figured nobody had come near the house while he was having his little fantasy, because if they had they surely would have heard him calling Edward's name as he came. And nobody had busted down his door, so it was unlikely that anyone had heard him.

He reached underneath his bed and grabbed a small cloth that he kept there, using it to wipe the stickiness from his chest and stomach. He was exhausted after the intensity of his release, so Jacob closed his eyes to take a nap, hoping he would dream of Edward.

***

He slowed as he neared his home and wasn't surprised to see Alice waiting for him near the edge of the forest. She apparently already knew some of what was going on, but had not yet figured out everything. He hadn't expected her to. Alice knew nothing about imprinting, which was the main reason for her confusion.

Once he made it to her side, Edward signaled for her to follow him away from their house. He didn't want anyone else to hear about this just yet. He would explain things to Alice first, so that she could help him find a way to do the same for the rest of his family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her face was completely blank. This wasn't at all what Edward had expected from Bella when she finally found out about Jacob's imprinting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

They were finally going to tell Bella. It had only been a week since Jacob had imprinted, but it seemed like it had been much longer than that to him.

Edward had gotten him the cell phone, as promised. Jacob had wondered how the vampire was going to get it to him, but as it turned out, Edward was very resourceful. He had apparently paid someone at the store to program the phone with Edward's number, write down basic instructions on how to use it, put everything in a blank box, and then deliver it to Jacob's school.

Jacob had been surprised when he was called to the office, and even more surprised to be given a small package with nothing but his name on it. Although he hadn't known what it was, he had guessed who it was from.

To avoid being questioned about it, Jacob had stuck the package in his book bag and kept it there until he was in his room at home.

Edward had been smart enough not to touch any part of the cell phone or package himself, so none of the other wolves would suspect anything. Jacob was thankful that the vampire had thought of that.

Since then he had been spending as much of his time with Edward as he could. His pack still did not know what was going on. Jacob refused to phase, and for once Sam was letting him be. The pack probably figured it had something to do with Edward's return, which was true. But they had no idea of the true nature of Jacob's feelings for the vampire.

They would find out soon enough, though. Jacob had only been hiding it from them for so long because he had wanted Bella to be the first person he told, whether or not it was intentional. As soon as Jacob phased, his pack members who were also phased at the time would be able to see what had happened with Edward. He was sure they would then make sure the rest of the pack knew right away.

Jacob knew his pack would be upset that he had imprinted on one of the Cullen's, but he really didn't think there was anything they could do about it.

He was sure the elders would be consulted on this matter, but if Jacob was right in his thinking, the treaty between his people and the Cullen family would soon be void. As far as Jacob was concerned, he would not have imprinted on the vampire unless there was a very good reason for it; he would just have to make his family see that.

Jacob and Edward had already discussed it. If Jacob's pack wouldn't accept his imprinting, he would be welcome to stay with Edward's family.

The little pixie-like one, Alice he thought her name was, had _seen _Edward's future disappear and had guessed what that meant. Alice was apparently unable to _see _any of the wolves, probably because wolves were made to kill vampires, and it would have been unfair for the vampires to have such a large advantage. But Alice had figured that since she could no longer _see_ Edward's future, it must mean that he would become very close to one of the wolves.

Alice had confronted Edward, and he had decided to let his family know what was going on.

The Cullen's seemed to take it well, with the exception of the blonde bitch. Jacob couldn't remember her name, but apparently she had thrown a fit. The rest knew that Edward had made up his mind to try out a relationship with Jacob, and as long as Edward was happy they would support his decision. The Cullen's, again with the exception of the blonde, had not been happy about Bella being left behind, but there was nothing anyone could do about it, so they had told Edward that they would help her as best they could.

Jacob too felt bad that they would hurt Bella, but an imprint could not be helped. He hadn't meant for it to happen, and now he couldn't even say that he would change it if he could. It may not have been long, but Jacob knew he now loved Edward. The vampire was handling this situation much more easily than Jacob had expected. He supposed that had something to do with the fact that Edward had realized, even before coming back from Italy, that he was not in love with Bella.

Edward had explained everything to him, and he could understand where Edward was coming from. It must have been hard for the vampire to go all those years watching his family members find love, and to have nobody for himself. It wasn't hard to imagine Edward being so lonely that when a new person showed up at his school, one who was unique in that Edward could not hear her thoughts, that he might imagine himself in love with her.

Jacob left his house, heading for the trees. He would meet Edward in the forest, and then they would head to Bella's house together.

***

She stood in her doorway, confused. Why were Edward and Jacob here…_together_? They were both standing in front of her, closer to each other than she had ever seen them.

Edward seemed calm, but she knew it was easy for him to conceal any emotion that he didn't want her to see. Jacob, however, was fidgeting. He looked worried, and nervous, and sad all at the same time. He wasn't bitter or angry, which were his usual emotions when Edward was anywhere near him.

She invited them both in and then headed for the living room. They both followed, no further apart than they had been before. Something was going on, but Bella had no idea what it was. Were Edward and Jacob friends now? Maybe, but that didn't explain why Jacob looked so uncomfortable.

Bella settled herself on a chair, watching as Edward took a seat on the couch. Jacob looked around, and she guessed he couldn't decide where he should sit, until Edward motioned toward the spot next to his. Jacob sat next to Edward, and then there was silence.

Eventually Bella broke it. "What's going on?"

Edward turned toward Jacob, meeting his eyes, and then turned back to face Bella, mask still in place. Jacob looked down and took a deep breath, then looked up to meet Bella's eyes as he let it out. Bella could see the warring emotions in his eyes.

"I've imprinted," he finally said, but that didn't explain why he looked so upset. Shouldn't he be happy? Jacob had found the other half of his soul, so he definitely shouldn't look so sad. But then he continued, and she understood why he was so nervous. "I've imprinted on Edward."

Bella stared at him, and then forced her face to become blank, not wanting them to see any of her emotions while she was still so confused.

Edward started speaking then, but Bella couldn't take her eyes off Jacob. "Bella, I know we should have told you sooner, but when it happened, I wasn't sure it would have this big an effect on you. But my feelings for Jacob have changed significantly, as have my feelings for you."

She finally faced Edward again. His mask was gone now, and she could see how this upset him. She knew neither of them would want to hurt her, she could see that in their expressions.

"We both still love you, Bella," Edward continued, earnestly. "just in a different way." She could see that he was telling the truth, and when she looked to Jacob he was nodding his agreement.

Bella needed some time alone, to think about everything that was happening.

***

Her face was completely blank. This wasn't at all what Edward had expected from Bella when she finally found out about Jacob's imprinting.

Jacob had been avoiding her lately; not hard to do since he lived in La Push. And Edward had been trying to act as normally as he could manage.

She spoke then, and her voice was as devoid of emotion as her face still was. "I need to be alone for awhile, to think. I'll call you when I figure things out." And then she walked away, up the stairs and presumably to her bedroom.

Edward left Bella's house then, and he knew Jacob was following. He needed some time to think, but had no objection to Jacob keeping him company as long as he was quiet. Jacob seemed to be lost in his own thoughts, though, so Edward decided to just let him be.

He had heard about Bella's reaction to his leaving the first time, and had been expecting something close to the same this time. But this emotionless Bella…he didn't know what to expect from her now. Would she never want to see him again? He didn't think Bella would want him to leave Forks again, but he couldn't be sure about that since she would have to witness his and Jacob's relationship.

He decided he would just have to wait and see what she said when she was ready to talk to them both again.

***

This was so unexpected. Bella would never have thought that Jacob would imprint on _Edward_. She had thought he might imprint on _her_, but Edward? No way would she have ever seen _that_ coming!

Jacob had never liked Edward. Actually, that was a major understatement. Jacob had _hated_ Edward! She supposed that was why Jacob hadn't come to see her lately. He had never been very good at hiding his feelings, and she would have been able to tell that something was different, even if she didn't know yet what it was.

Bella could feel the hole in her chest opening up again, but she was used to it by now. She had survived Edward leaving her the first time; she would find a way to do it again. Charlie needed her, and she wouldn't leave him all alone.

She knew it would hurt to see them together, but Bella loved both Edward and Jacob. She wanted them to be happy, whether or not she was a part of their happiness.

It was strange for Bella to think that there had recently been two people in love with her, a vampire and a werewolf, and now there were none. At least nobody was leaving town this time. Bella was sure that the other Cullen's would try to help keep her mind off things.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The vampires were their enemies, the reason that they all had become wolves in the first place. So it didn't make sense that one of the leeches had been chosen to be Jacob's mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Bella knew now, but Jake didn't understand her lack of reaction. When Edward had left her the first time, she had tried to chase him into the woods. Sam had found her curled up on the ground, unresponsive.

Jacob was glad that hadn't happened again, but he didn't think an emotionless Bella was very good either. He had never seen her like that.

He walked through the woods behind Edward, not really paying attention to where they were going. Jacob had to tell his pack now that Bella knew; he couldn't avoid it any longer. He looked to Edward, wondering what the vampire would think about that.

"Go to them, Jacob. Tell them all at the same time, face to face, so that you won't have to repeat yourself. If they react badly," and judging by Edward's face, he thought they would… "come to my house, and my family will welcome you."

Jake moved toward Edward, needing some of the vampire's strength before he left. Edward opened his arms and Jacob stepped into them, soaking up the comfort that was offered. After a few moments he finally released the vampire, and watched as he disappeared into the trees.

Jacob walked in the direction of La Push, not knowing where he would find his pack. He couldn't shift before telling them about the imprint, so he would just have to walk around until he found someone.

He made it to the beach, and found Quil sitting and staring into the water. The other boy looked surprised when he noticed Jacob, but he supposed that was understandable. Jake hadn't really spoken to any of his pack for a week, nor had he left his home other than to see Edward.

"I need to speak with the pack, but I can't shift yet," Jacob told the other boy. "Will you call a meeting for me?"

"Sure, sure," Quil said, looking confused. But he headed into the woods, and Jacob followed close behind. Once they were concealed by the trees, Quil stripped and shifted. He then sent up a howl, letting their pack know that they should meet him.

It wasn't long before members of the pack started showing up, and they all looked at Jacob curiously. They were probably wondering why he wasn't able to shift himself, since they had most likely heard as much from Quil.

Leah was the last to get there, probably just to show her displeasure at being pulled away from whatever she had been doing.

When everyone was staring expectantly at Jacob, he started speaking. He didn't ask them to shift; he didn't want to see their human faces fill with disgust once he told them.

"I've imprinted," he started, just as he had at Bella's house. Some of the pack tilted their heads, curious. Leah looked pissed off, but that was normal for her. Seth could barely sit still, he was so excited. "You're not going to like the rest of what I have to say."

Now they just looked confused. Part of him wondered what they were thinking, but he wasn't curious enough to shift and find out. He continued, reluctantly. "I've imprinted on Edward Cullen." They growled at the name, and Jacob took a few steps back.

Sam shifted then, and Jake didn't like the look on his face. "You're wrong, Jacob. You can't have imprinted on a _leech_," Sam spat, glowering at him. Most of others looked as if they agreed, which wasn't really all that surprising.

Jacob made sure he appeared calm, even though the wolves could surely smell his anxiety. "Do you want to see for yourself what happened?" Jacob asked, knowing that he could at least make his pack see the truth in his confession.

Sam changed back to his wolf form, and Jacob assumed that meant that he should shift as well. He did, and sat as he felt all of his pack members sifting through his mind, seeing everything that had happened this past week.

Once they were finished, before they could say anything, Jacob spoke through their link. _You know now that I'm not wrong about this, and I know you don't like it. I'm going to stay with the Cullen's while you figure out what you're going to do about it. Let me know what you decide._

With that Jacob left, heading back toward Edward. He had seen and felt his pack's reaction to his imprinting. Most of them were angry, but hopefully they would get over it with time. He felt them leaving his mind, one by one. Probably so they could discuss him without letting him know what they said.

Edward had probably already known Jacob would end up staying at his house. Jake had planned to go there after telling his pack, no matter their reaction.

***

He shifted to his human form as he watched Jacob walk away. As impossible as it seemed, Jacob had definitely imprinted on the vampire. Sam knew what it felt like to imprint, so he couldn't deny that Jacob was right about this. But he wanted to. He didn't understand how this could have happened. The vampires were their enemies, the reason that they all had become wolves in the first place. So it didn't make sense that one of the _leeches _had been chosen to be Jacob's mate.

He motioned for the rest of the pack to take their human forms as well. They needed to have a discussion about this, and he didn't want Jacob to hear it.

Most of the group looked as unhappy as he felt, some even more so. But there were others who looked like they would take Jacob's side, even if it was only because they were his friends.

"I want you all to stay away from Jacob for now. I will contact the elders and see what they have to say about all this, but I want to know what you think as well."

He listened as his pack voiced their thoughts on the matter. As he had guessed, most of them were angry, but others seemed to think that there must be a reason for Jacob to have imprinted on the leech.

Inwardly, Sam agreed, but he didn't want to believe it.

He wouldn't keep Jacob from going to the leech, but only because he knew it would hurt for him to stay away. As much as Sam hated this situation, he couldn't deliberately cause one of his pack members pain. At least not that kind of pain. Sam knew they had already hurt Jacob by reacting so badly to something he couldn't control.

***

He sat in the forest, leaning against one of the many trees there. He was waiting for Jacob, who he knew would be coming to stay with him, regardless of the wolf pack's reaction to Jacob's announcement.

Jacob had been thinking about how to handle his pack since he had discovered Edward was his imprint. Edward knew the young wolf had decided it would be a good idea to stay away from La Push while his pack digested the situation.

Edward didn't think the wolves would seriously hurt a member of their own pack, but he couldn't be sure. He was quite certain they would be angry that Jacob had imprinted on a vampire, _their enemy_, whether or not there was a reason for it. Which there probably was…they just hadn't figured out what that reason was yet.

If they _did _hurt Jacob, they would regret it. Edward would break the treaty without even thinking about it if Jake came back to him broken.

Edward didn't really know yet what his feelings were for the young wolf. He was attracted to him, certainly. And he found himself becoming more protective of Jacob with each passing day. But Edward would have to get to know him a bit more before their relationship became anything more than friendship.

He knew Jacob's feelings for him had progressed rapidly, but the wolf hadn't pressured him to move their relationship to the next level, and Edward didn't think he would. Jacob seemed to still be afraid of rejection, so he would most likely wait for Edward to make the first move when it came to certain things. Especially physical things.

Edward didn't object to holding Jacob, but he wasn't yet ready for anything beyond that. He actually quite enjoyed being wrapped in Jacob's big, strong arms. It was the closest he had come to feeling warm since he had become a vampire.

He loved that he could hug Jacob without having to be afraid of crushing him. And that he could hold him close without being tempted to drink his blood. It was such a relief to know that Jacob could hold his own in a fight, that he could protect himself if necessary. But even so, Edward knew that he would do everything he could to keep Jacob safe.

He finally heard Jacob coming, and he didn't seem to be hurt at all. This was confirmed when Jacob spotted him and increased his already considerable speed.

Edward rose from his seated position, moving away from the tree. Jacob needed comfort, and he probably wouldn't even bother to shift before seeking it. Again, he was correct. Jacob leaped at him as soon as he was near enough, knocking Edward to the ground with his huge, furry body.

Edward turned onto his side and held the wolf from behind. Jacob nuzzled back into his chest, happy to be in Edward's arms again.

***

She flitted around the house, trying to make sure they had everything Edward's guest would need. Alice didn't really know much about the wolves, since she couldn't _see_ them, and she was excited to learn more about them.

She had made sure the fridge was filled with different kinds of food, knowing that the wolf would probably eat a lot. She had also made up the new king-sized bed in Edward's room. Her brother had let her pick out all of the bedding; he knew how good her taste was.

Edward had said that Jacob's family didn't have a lot of money, and that the wolf had very few articles of clothing. So Alice had taken it upon herself to do a little shopping. It was no hardship, she_ loved_ shopping.

She had bought the wolf an entire wardrobe, not really caring if he would need so many clothes. He probably wouldn't, since her brother had mentioned that Jacob spent most of his time wearing only a pair of raggedy cutoffs. Alice made a face.

No one in _her _family was going to leave the house looking like a homeless person. Unless of course he was only going outside to run around as a wolf. Then she didn't really care if he wore good clothes, as they would just get dirty anyhow.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was nervous. Edward had said his family would welcome him, but it was hard to believe that the vampires would just accept him into their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. NO copyright infringement intended.

He was nervous. Edward had said his family would welcome him, but it was hard to believe that the vampires would just accept him into their home. He was one of the very creatures created to destroy their kind, so it didn't make sense to him that they could be so much more accepting than his pack had been. The maudlin thoughts Jacob had been battling with for the last week came creeping back into his mind.

_Why won't my family accept me? The Cullen's are willing to take me into their home, simply because Edward wants to pursue a relationship with me. Well, a friendship at least._ Maybe _they'll get over it with time, but what if they don't? Will I be banished from the pack? Will they allow me to visit my father again, if he wants to see me? Will they attack the vampires, and me as well?_

If vampires were such monsters, then how had they created such an understanding family? Why did they deny their very nature by feeding on animals instead of humans? Jacob didn't know their exact reasons, but he didn't need to. It was the fact that they put so much effort into keeping humans safe that made Jacob admire them.

He knew that the pack's anger wasn't directed at him, but at his situation. But it didn't seem that way. He couldn't help the way he felt, and hearing his pack's derogatory thoughts about Edward had hurt him.

Jacob felt a hand on his arm, and turned to see Edward standing close beside him. He had been there the whole time, of course, but Jacob had been too caught up in his thoughts to pay much attention to him.

"Don't think about it now, Jacob," Edward told him, holding his eyes. "The only thing you can do is wait and see. Worrying isn't going to do anything but bring you pain, because you are imagining only bad outcomes."

Jacob saw the truth in those words, but it couldn't stop him from being afraid.

He followed Edward, who was heading toward the his home. It was a beautiful house, Jacob thought. It sat in the middle of what looked like a meadow, which was surrounded by trees. The house itself was white, faded, and had a deep porch that wrapped around the first story. The house looked old, but well taken care of.

The went up the steps of the porch and Edward walked right in, holding the door for him. Jacob cautiously stepped over the threshold, looking around.

And then all he could think was that the house was very…white. Everything from floor to ceiling was varying shades of white. This was the kind of house that made him feel too dirty to sit down, for fear of messing something up.

The first floor was mostly one wide space, making it look open and large. The entire back wall was made of glass, and beyond it Jacob could see a river, right near the edge of the forest.

To his left was a raised portion of the floor, where all the Cullen's were standing beside the grand piano that sat there. They all had welcoming smiles for him, save for one.

He almost laughed when he saw the blonde bitch, standing there and scowling at him. The expression looked permanently etched into her face, as if she weren't capable of any others. What the hell did the big guy see in her? She may be hot, but nothing could make Jacob put up with a girl like _that_.

The little dark-haired girl flitted to his side and threw her arms around him. And he did laugh as she backed away, her nose wrinkled in distaste. Apparently he still smelled bad to everyone besides Edward.

***

She sat in her bedroom, staring off into space. Bella hadn't yet told Charlie that Edward had once again broken up with her. He would probably want her to stay away from the entire Cullen family if she did.

But she _wouldn't_ stay away from them. They were the only friends she had that would be able to help her through this. It would probably be awhile before she could bring herself to visit their house, but Alice would come visit her, and she would see all of the Cullen _kids_ at school, including Edward.

She didn't know how she was going to face Edward. Yes, she wanted him to be happy, but she wasn't ready to talk to him or Jacob yet.

Bella wondered if she would ever again find someone who made her feel the way Edward did. She doubted it. Where was she going to find someone as inhumanly beautiful, as maddeningly protective, as thrillingly fast and strong as Edward?

***

He let his family finish exchanging greetings, and then discreetly motioned for them to leave the room. They all scattered, telling Jacob that they would see him later. Jacob seemed amused that Rosalie didn't seem able to stop scowling at him. Even more so when she growled, "Stupid mutt!" as she left the room.

Edward laid his hand on Jacob's forearm, gaining the wolf's attention. "Let's skip the rest of the tour for now," Edward said, noticing how worn out Jake looked. "I'll show you up to my room, and you can rest for awhile, okay?"

He didn't wait for the wolf to answer before heading up the staircase, but Jacob didn't object. The younger boy was still dwelling on his pack's rejection, and he was exhausted after spending so much of the day telling his friends and family things that they didn't want to know.

Edward couldn't help but feel grateful that his family was so accepting of his actions. They didn't like what he was doing to Bella, but they still supported him because all they wanted was to see him happy. He could only hope that Jacob's pack would eventually show their support as well.

He led Jacob to the third floor, down the paneled hallway to the last door. Once inside, Jacob didn't even take the time to look around. He just threw himself onto the bed, facedown. He turned his head to face Edward, looking up at him pleadingly.

"Will you lay with me?" he asked, and Edward couldn't deny him that. Pretty much the only contact Edward permitted between them was hugging or snuggling, so when Jacob asked for it, Edward felt obligated to give it to him.

Besides, Edward found that he liked being so close to the wolf. Jacob was always so warm, and the wolf was always more relaxed when Edward was touching him in some way. It made Edward feel good, that he could calm the wolf and decrease his tension.

Edward grabbed the comforter and sheets, waiting for Jacob to lift his body in order to pull them down. He then crawled into the bed behind the wolf and lay down, pulling the blankets over them. Jacob lay on his left side, facing the wall. Edward felt the tension draining out of the wolf as he molded his body to Jacob's back and threw his arm around him, pulling him close.

Jacob sighed and closed his eyes, snuggling back into Edward's body. The wolf was asleep in no time, snoring softly. Edward stayed still, just listening to Jacob's quiet noises as he slept. He was curious to know what the wolf would dream about, as he had never seen him sleep. He soon found out.

_Jacob moaned as his naked body was caressed. He could feel Edward spooning him from behind, equally bare. The vampire's rigid erection was rubbing up and down the cleft of his ass, making Jacob tremble. He wanted that cock _in _his ass._

Edward wasn't exactly surprised when he realized what kind of dream Jacob was having. He didn't move, though, wanting to know how the dream would affect him. If it would arouse him, make him want to do the things that Jacob dreamed of.

_Edward must have heard his thought, because in the next moment the vampire was flicking open a bottle of lube, coating his long, graceful fingers. Jacob couldn't help but cry out as one of those fingers found his entrance, rubbing it lightly. He felt himself loosening, allowing that finger entrance to his most private place. It felt so good, having Edward inside him, even if it was only the vampire's finger. The coolness of the digit only increased the sensation for Jacob, contrasting so nicely with his overly hot skin._

_Edward added another finger, stretching him carefully. The vampire moved his fingers in and out, mimicking what Jacob wanted him to do with his cock. And then his back arched as Edward found some magical place inside him. He yelled Edward's name, wanting him to do that again. And he did, but then there was another finger inside him, making his passage burn._

_He breathed deeply, trying to relax around the fingers inside him, wanting to be ready for Edward. And finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Fuck me, Edward," he begged, wanting his love inside him already!_

_He cried out when the fingers left him, mourning the loss. But then he felt the blunt tip of Edward's erection pressing against his hole, and he reached back for Edward's hip, wanting that cock inside him _now_!_

_And then he felt the head of Edward's shaft force its way through his entrance. The vampire didn't stop until he was completely buried within Jacob, and then he paused, giving him time to adjust to the invasion._

_The coolness of Edward's skin soothed his insides while at the same time increasing the sensations and pleasure moving through Jacob's body._

_He felt Edward's lips on his neck and back, leaving small kisses and nips wherever he could reach. Jacob turned his head toward the vampire, wanting a kiss. Edward obliged him, meeting his lips gently at first, then pushing his tongue in just as he started thrusting._

_The feel of Edward's cock moving inside him was heaven, especially when the vampire found his sweet spot. Jacob saw spots as Edward continued hitting that spot with every thrust, and even more so when the vampire reached down to fondle Jacob's cock._

_It only took a few strokes of Edward's hand before Jacob was coming, screaming Edward's name as he did. And then Edward was coming too, and Jacob could feel the vampire's juices coating his insides with every spurt._

Edward carefully backed away from Jacob, not wanting to wake the still sleeping wolf. He couldn't believe how aroused he was. He had to get away from Jacob before he did something that he wasn't ready for.

Edward hurried out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

***

He woke up panting, covered in sweat and cum, wishing that hadn't been only a dream. But he knew Edward was no longer in the room with him. The vampire had probably left when Jacob started having wet dreams about him.

He hoped that Edward wasn't disgusted by the thoughts and dreams Jacob had about him. That would be beyond devastating.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flush deepened, embarrassment mixed with arousal. Just thinking of the dream got Jacob all worked up again. It did the same to Edward, though it seemed that Jacob was too embarrassed to notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

He needed to find some place where he could be alone for awhile. Jacob had gotten him so worked up, he wouldn't be able go near him until his body was under control again. And he would have to bring himself off in order for that to happen any time soon.

He left the house, heading for the forest. At least in there he would be able to have some privacy. Living in a house full of vampires didn't afford anyone a whole lot of alone time. They could hear each other easily from anywhere in the house.

He kept walking until he knew there was nobody near enough to hear him, then sat on the ground, leaning against a tree. He couldn't help but be amused when he thought of Jacob's dream. Edward had expected the dream to skip all the preparation and get to the good stuff right away, but it had been very life-like.

He couldn't believe that dream had aroused him so much. Edward was still rock-hard, even after having walked so far to find some privacy. He closed his eyes, picturing Jacob as he had been in the dream.

Lying on his side with Edward's chest pressed to his back. Jacob had been soaked in sweat, his legs spread wantonly. He loved how the wolf had given him control over his pleasure. Jacob had just lain there, begging sweetly for Edward to fuck him. How could anyone deny such a request?

Edward released his cock from his pants, holding the stiff flesh in his hand. With Jacob still in mind, he began stroking himself.

How would it feel to be inside Jacob's tight ass? He imagined it would be hot and tight and wet from the lube. The contrast between his and Jacob's skin temperature would only increase the sensations. Jacob's body all around him, making him warm as nothing had since he was human.

He increased his motions, pulling on his cock almost roughly, wanting to come.

He caressed Jacob's chest, his abs, tracing the muscles there. Imagining the sounds Jacob would make made Edward moan himself.

He saw himself pushing in and out of the wolf, fucking him. And then Jacob was coming, his muscles contracting around Edward's cock. Just the sight of the young wolf's pleasure was enough to make Edward orgasm. The most intense pleasure of his long life, and that was just when he was imagining being with Jacob. What would it be like to _actually be with _the wolf?

***

He made his way down the stairs, wondering where Edward had gone. The vampire must have left the house, or Jacob would be able to smell him.

He found Edward's honorary mother, Esme, in the kitchen. The woman didn't look as if she could ever harm anyone. Her pale, heart-shaped face was framed by soft, caramel-colored hair. She was small and slender, but where the other vampires were angular, Esme was more rounded, suiting her mother-like status.

His opinion of her rose even more when he smelled the food that she was cooking. It could only be for him, since the Cullen's didn't eat food. But why would she go to the trouble of making food just for him? He could have made his own food.

Esme hurried over when she spotted him and gently took one of his hands in her own. She led him over to the table and encouraged him to sit, babbling excitedly the whole time.

"I've always wanted to have children to take care of. Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Jasper and Alice are great, of course, and I love them all. But I've never gotten to cook for them since we can't eat food, and they're independent enough that they don't want me doing their laundry or anything either."

Esme stopped then, and looked at him. "Will you let me do your laundry for you, Jacob?" she asked.

Jacob blushed, embarrassed. "Um…I actually don't have any clothes here other than what I'm wearing right now."

She smiled softly. "Oh, that's okay, dear. Alice bought you a whole new wardrobe. There are probably more clothes than you'll ever really need, especially if you keep growing," she said, looking him over critically. "But Alice loves shopping, and there was no stopping her."

While Esme had been talking, she had also finished cooking and served him his food. A nice juicy steak with mashed potatoes and gravy. Jacob dug in, almost inhaling the wonderful food. When he was finished, Jacob turned his attention back to Esme, who had taken the seat across from him.

"Thank you for everything, Esme, but you don't have to do all these things for me. I'm already intruding by staying here, and…" She lifted a hand, stopping him mid-sentence.

"You are not intruding, Jacob," she told him, seriously. "Any friend of Edward's is welcome here. And I know I don't _have_ to do anything for you, but I want to. It makes me feel good. Will you let me take care of you, Jacob?" she asked almost pleadingly.

Jacob really didn't want to upset her, but… "What if Edward thinks I'm taking advantage of your kindness or something?" he asked, worried. "I don't want him angry with me."

She smiled. "Don't you worry about Edward. I'll talk to him about it, okay?"

Jacob nodded, smiling. He didn't deserve so much kindness from this woman. Until he had imprinted on Edward, he had thought of the vampires as monsters. But now he knew different.

***

Edward headed back to the house, figuring Jacob was probably looking for him by now. Jacob had probably woken up soon after Edward left, since Edward was sure it would be kind of hard to sleep through an orgasm. He guessed he wouldn't really know, though, since he had never had a wet dream himself.

When he got back to the house, Edward found Jacob and Esme speaking quietly in the kitchen. It smelled like Esme had made some dinner for Jacob, which didn't really surprise Edward. Esme had always wanted a child to take care of, and it looked like Jacob was going to be that child for her.

He knew from Jacob's thoughts that he only wanted to make Esme happy, so Edward didn't see any harm in letting her do things for the young wolf.

Edward entered the kitchen and seated himself in the chair next to Jacob's, listening as Esme continued talking about how her children never let her do anything for them. Edward rolled his eyes. Why should Esme have to do things for them that they were perfectly capable of doing themselves. Especially since doing such mundane things helped to fill up the hours when everyone else was asleep.

Suddenly she turned toward Edward, letting him know with her eyes that he better give the correct response to whatever she was a bout to say. "You don't mind if I cook and do other things for Jacob, do you Edward?" she asked, already knowing he wouldn't disappoint her.

Edward smirked, amused that Esme was already so protective of Jacob. "No Esme, why would I mind if you do things for Jacob?" he asked, as if he didn't already know the answer.

"Jacob seems to think that he would be taking advantage of my hospitality, which I assured him was not at all true. I would do these things for anyone who stayed here," she said, again addressing Jacob. "So you don't have to worry about anything, okay dear?"

Jacob nodded. "Thank you, Esme, that's very kind of you," he replied, looking honestly grateful for her kindness. Which he probably was after his pack's dismissal.

Edward took Jacob back up to his room after that, wanting to speak with him privately. Well, as privately as was possible in a house full of vampires.

Jacob flushed when he saw the bed, thinking of the state he had been in when he woke earlier. Edward chuckled, drawing the wolf's attention.

"You must have slept well earlier, to have such realistic dreams," Edward said, wondering what Jacob would think if he knew Edward had stayed for pretty much the whole thing. He would soon find out.

The flush deepened, embarrassment mixed with arousal. Just thinking of the dream got Jacob all worked up again. It did the same to Edward, though it seemed that Jacob was too embarrassed to notice.

Edward decided to get serious for a moment, before Jacob was too horny to listen. "I discovered some interesting things while you were sleeping today, Jacob," Edward said, making eye contact to be sure Jacob was listening. "I know that I've been limiting our physical contact, but I didn't want to lead you on when I wasn't sure how strong my attraction for you was. But I feel comfortable enough now to move forward, as long as we take it slow. Do you understand?"

Jacob nodded, but looked unsure. "We can move as slowly as you want, Edward," he said seriously. "You know I could never force you to do something you don't want."

"No, I don't think you would do that. I just want you to understand that I don't yet know if this relationship will go anywhere. I know I'm attracted to you, but that isn't the only thing you want from me, is it Jacob?"

"You know it isn't," he answered softly. "But I'm willing to take whatever you'll give me, even if your feelings never deepen to love."

It was then that he realized just how insecure Jacob was. The wolf didn't think Edward would ever love him, but he was willing to take whatever measly amounts of affection he could get from his imprint.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob was so convinced that Edward was going to eventually leave him, that he wasn't letting himself enjoy what he had now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Now Edward knew just how pathetic Jacob really was. But at least the vampire was willing to give him a chance. Jacob would do whatever was necessary to make Edward see that they would be good together. But he couldn't help but think nothing he did would ever be good enough to make Edward love him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Edward took his hand. The vampire pulled him over to the bed and pushed him down onto it. Jacob scooted back to lean against the wall, not knowing what Edward was up to. The vampire followed him, moving right up to straddle Jacob's thighs.

Okay, he knew Edward had said he was ready to let things move forward, but he hadn't expected it _this_ quickly! Jacob could feel his pulse quickening with anticipation, his skin heating with arousal. His cock filled, pushing up against Edward's ass.

The vampire brought his hands up to cradle Jacob's face, and met his eyes. The arousal darkening Edward's eyes brought such relief to Jacob. It was one thing for Edward to say that he was attracted to Jacob, but seeing it made it so much easier to believe. And if he needed further convincing, the rigid erection pressing against Jacob's stomach would have done it.

His breath hitched as Edward suddenly pressed their lips together. He had been waiting so long for Edward to kiss him, and it was better than he ever could have imagined. The firm lips moving against his own sent tingles to every part of his body, making him yearn to be closer to Edward. Jacob threaded the fingers of one hand in Edward's hair, not making any moves to control the kiss, just playing with the soft, reddish-brown locks. The opposite arm went around Edward's waist, pulling Edward as close as possible.

Edward brought his hand down from Jacob's face, forcing it between their bodies to caress his chest. When a thumb flicked across one of his nipples, Jacob moaned, his cock jerking. Edward didn't repeat the action, instead moving his hand to rest on Jacob's back.

The kiss went on for ages, never deepening, but Jacob had never been so turned on. Having Edward this close to him, just kissing him softly, was amazing. It was more than Jacob had thought would ever happen between them.

He hated feeling so vulnerable, but he couldn't help it when he was around Edward. The vampire held Jacob's life in his hands. He had the ability to make him the happiest man on earth, but there was also the possibility that Edward would shatter his world.

Edward pulled away from their kiss, attracting Jacob's attention. "You have to live for the moment, Jacob," Edward told him, brushing his lips over Jacob's cheek. "If all you think about is the future, the truly amazing moments will pass you by before you can enjoy them."

Edward was right, Jacob realized. How could he have been focusing on something so depressing when he had his soul mate on his lap, kissing him so sweetly? There would be no more thoughts of Edward leaving. Jacob couldn't change what was going to happen in the future, so he might as well focus on the present.

***

He sighed, relieved. Jacob was finally getting it. Hopefully Edward's advice would keep the wolf from drowning in self-pity. Jacob was so convinced that Edward was going to eventually leave him, that he wasn't letting himself enjoy what he had now.

Edward would promise Jacob everything if he was sure he could keep those promises. He truly believed that he could grow to love the wolf with time, but he wasn't willing to get Jacob's hopes up when he wasn't absolutely sure. Jacob may be a big strong wolf, but he was extremely fragile emotionally. Any kind of rejection would completely devastate him, and Edward was going to do everything he could to prevent that.

He brought his attention back to Jacob as the wolf combed his fingers through his hair. Edward loved how gentle Jacob was with him, even though it wasn't necessary. He moved closer, brushing their lips together once again.

"You should get some sleep," Edward said, lips still close enough to brush against Jacob's as he spoke. Jake nodded, not even trying to protest. He was tired, even after having taken a nap earlier in the day.

"Stay with me?" Jacob asked, still holding Edward close. In response, Edward gently extricated himself from Jacob's grasp. He pulled the sheets down, motioning for Jacob to lie down. Once he did, Edward positioned himself in front of the wolf, wanting to feel those big, strong arms around him.

He couldn't watch Jacob sleep in this position, but it felt so good to be surrounded by Jacob's warmth that Edward didn't care. He closed his eyes, listening to Jacob's sleepy thoughts.

_Feels so good, holding him close like this. Never wanna let him go. Never thought it would hurt so much to love someone. But I couldn't give him up for anything…wouldn't want to go back and change things. Imprinting on Edward was the best thing that ever happened to me…_

It was refreshing to know that Jacob never tried to sensor his thoughts, even though he had to know Edward was listening most of the time. Edward would never have any doubt about Jacob's feelings for him. He was on Jacob's mind almost constantly, and it was nice to know it. Edward wished Jacob was more confident, that he didn't doubt himself so much.

This Jacob was so different from the person Edward had thought Jacob was. Before the imprint, Jacob had been bitter and angry. Upset that Bella had chosen a monster over him. But things were different now, and Edward couldn't help but think that Jacob was better off. Jacob would never have been number one for Bella, and he _deserved_ to be the most important person in someone's life.

***

She smiled as she looked into Edward's future, which she could no longer see at all. Her brother was so clueless. He kept Jacob at a distance, not wanting to lead the wolf on, but he didn't even recognize his own feelings.

Edward was already in love with Jacob, he was just too afraid to make a mistake again. He had made himself think he was in love with Bella, and he didn't want to do the same with Jacob. Alice knew this, even if Edward hadn't exactly told her.

Edward had never been truly happy with Bella, but Alice hadn't told anyone what she knew. They wouldn't have listened. Everyone had been so happy that Edward was finally seeking companionship with someone, that they hadn't seen the signs. Edward had been fascinated by Bella, intrigued by her ability to keep him out of her mind. But that was all.

Alice couldn't deny her own fascination with Bella. But hers were very different reasons. Bella wasn't like so many of the humans surrounding them. She gave no thought to her own happiness, only caring that her loved ones were happy. Most humans were selfish creatures, wanting only to satisfy their own needs. Bella wasn't like the rest of them, and Alice admired her for that.

Alice wasn't about to deny her own feelings for Bella. She loved Jasper, but she knew their relationship was not meant to last forever. She had _seen _that long ago. With any luck, Alice's future would be with Bella. The only problem was that Bella was unaware of Alice's feelings.

That would change soon, though. Bella would be wanting some company before long, and Alice would be there for her.

Alice's only problem was that Jasper would be left alone. It wouldn't be good for him to be without her, but she didn't know what to do about it. She could only hope that there was someone else out there for him, and that they would come to him soon.

Jasper needed someone to believe in him. He had such a difficult time with their unique lifestyle, and he depended on Alice to help him deal with it. No matter how many times she told him that he wasn't going to hurt anyone, he never truly believed her. He needed someone to be near him, to be close enough to stop him should his control slip near humans.

Alice knew that when she left him, Jasper would seclude himself. He didn't trust himself enough to be in public without her by his side. She didn't want to put him in that position, but it was necessary.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he order me to never come near him again? I would die if he sent me away!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

He needed to call his dad. Jacob felt bad that he hadn't even thought to tell his father about his imprinting before announcing it to the pack. But to be honest, he had been more worried about his pack's reaction than his father's. Jacob was sure the old man would come to the same conclusion as he had. He had been paired with Edward for a reason, and they would find out that reason sooner or later.

He still lay in Edward's bed, holding the vampire close as he had done all of last night. This was a new position for them. Usually Edward was the one doing the holding, but Jacob understood the vampire's need to be held following his admission of wanting more with Jacob physically.

It was hard for Jacob to remember that this was all new for Edward. The vampire had never been attracted to another guy before, and he had never had to deal with a pubescent wolf shifter imprinting on him either. That had to be difficult for him. Jacob had no idea what the older boy was going through.

He didn't have any doubt about his feelings for Edward. The fact that he was Jacob's same gender didn't make any difference. He could only hope that the vampire would return his feelings someday. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if Edward decided he didn't want Jacob around anymore. But he didn't think Edward would ever make Jacob leave his life completely, even if his feelings never grew.

These past few days had shown him how wrong he had been to judge these vampires based on what they were. Most vampires _were_ monsters, but this family wasn't like the rest of them. They had welcomed him into their home and made him feel comfortable. Well, at least most of them had. But he wasn't bothered by Rosalie's constant scowling and insults. If anything, they just amused him.

Edward shifted then, gaining Jake's attention. The vampire turned over and met Jacob's eyes. "You need to call Billy, Jacob," he said, reminding Jacob of his earlier thoughts. "I assume you don't want to see the members of your pack until they come to a decision, so you'll need to ask your father to contact your school."

Damn…he hadn't even thought of that. "Yeah…I'm not going back to La Push until I know my pack won't jump me or something," Jacob said unhappily.

Edward moved his fingers over Jacob's forehead, smoothing out the frown there. "I'd like to stay here with you, but I don't have a good reason to skip school today," Edward told him, still caressing his face. "Esme will be around here all day, so you won't be left all alone."

Jacob smiled. It wouldn't be any hardship to spend the day with Esme. She would probably stuff him full of food and mother him to death, but it made him feel special when she treated him so nicely. He would miss Edward, but he wouldn't really be gone for very long, and there wasn't any reason to complain about having time to get to know Esme.

Edward pulled a tiny phone out of his pocket, handing it to Jacob. He sighed, not really wanting to have this conversation with his father. Hopefully Billy would be able to see Jacob's point of view on the matter of his imprinting.

***

Alice sat with Bella during lunch, sensing that the other girl needed someone to talk to. Bella had been quiet all day, not speaking to anyone unless spoken to, but she didn't look too bad. Alice had seen how Bella had looked and acted after Alice's family left Forks, and the girl didn't look half so bad now. Maybe just her family's presence was helping Bella to cope with the fact that Edward didn't want her anymore.

Alice didn't want Bella to go back to the state she had been in after they left. Every time she had checked on Bella, her visions had terrified her. The hollow shell that she had _seen_ in her visions was nothing like the Bella she knew and loved. Most of her visions showed Bella sitting alone, staring at nothing. She had been even more pale than usual, with dark circles beneath her eyes, like she hadn't had a good night's sleep in days.

Because she and Bella were meant to have a future together, Alice had known that she, at least, would return to Forks at some point. She just hadn't know when that time would come, or how it would come about.

Alice had worried about Bella's state of mind, especially since she had _seen_ the girl doing such stupid things. Jumping off a cliff may have been the worst thing she had done, but Alice had also had a vision showing Bella buying motorcycles. She didn't think for one minute that the other girl hadn't tried riding one at some point.

But nothing could compare to the way she had felt when she _saw_ Bella jump off that cliff. If she had a heartbeat it would have stopped in that moment. She had thought Bella was dead, and couldn't be convinced otherwise until she saw the girl with her own eyes. Not even Jasper had been able to calm her, and she had hated to make him feel so helpless. He had always been able to make her feel better before that.

Alice sighed, pushing the memories away to focus on the girl seated next to her. Bella was doing nothing more with her food than pushing it around her plate. Her chin rested in the other palm, and she was staring straight ahead, seeing nothing. Alice wondered what her friend was thinking about. Probably asking herself how she was going to deal with witnessing a relationship between two boys that had been in love with _her_ not so long ago.

Alice cleared her throat, bringing Bella's attention to her. "So," Alice said, smiling at the other girl, "have anything you'd like to talk about?" She looked at Bella expectantly, wanting to know what thoughts had been occupying the other girl's mind.

She could see the sadness in Bella's eyes, now that the other girl was facing her. But she seemed resigned to the fact that Edward was no longer hers.

"Will Edward be happy with Jacob?" Bella asked, and Alice knew that the only thing Bella wanted was for her friends to be happy. She could see it in the girl's expression. As long as Edward and Jacob were happy with each other, Bella wouldn't try to come between them.

Alice had to tell her the truth though, and it probably wouldn't be pleasant to hear. "Edward will come to love Jacob more than he has ever loved another person in his life," she said, knowing it was true. Even if she couldn't _see_ his future, Alice could tell just by looking at Edward that he already loved the wolf more than he had ever loved Bella.

Bella's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't let them fall. She cleared her throat, trying to gain her composure. "As long as they're both happy, I'm happy for them," Bella said, her voice a bit strained.

Alice wasn't real worried about Bella. The girl was strong, and she would be able to move on with time. Alice knew that Bella wasn't yet ready for another relationship, but she would help the other girl through this rough time and hope for the best.

***

He sat on the porch steps, waiting for Edward to get home. Jacob had had a good time with Esme today, but being away from Edward for any length of time made him anxious. No matter how many times Jacob told himself that Edward would come back, he couldn't make himself believe it until the vampire was with him again.

He couldn't stop himself from thinking that Edward would eventually get bored with him, and run back to Bella, begging her for another chance. He knew it was a stupid thing to think, especially since Edward had told him he hadn't really been in love with Bella. But the thoughts wouldn't go away.

_What if he never loves me? What if he decides he likes boys, but he doesn't want _me_? Will he find someone else that can satisfy him? Will he order me to never come near him again? I would _die_ if he sent me away!_

He abruptly cut off those thoughts as he heard Edward's car coming. Hopefully the vampire hadn't heard them. Edward already knew how pitifully insecure he was, he didn't want the older boy to think he was a nutcase.

Jacob stood, unable to wait a second longer than necessary to touch Edward again, to make sure he wasn't imagining this whole thing between them. He threw himself at the vampire as soon as he was out of the car, knowing how desperate it made him look, but unable to care.

He was only able to relax once he felt the vampire's arms wrap around him, holding him tightly. Edward had come back, and he was still allowing Jacob to touch him. Things were always better when he was close to his imprint.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper knew Alice's feelings toward him were slowly changing. He could sense it. Was she getting tired of him? It seemed impossible that such a thing could happen when they had been together so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

He was barely out of the car before Jacob slammed into him. Not really surprising after having heard Jacob's fearful thoughts. Edward hated that Jacob was so insecure, but he knew that wouldn't change until he was ready to admit that he had feelings for the other boy. And Edward wanted to be sure of himself before he told Jacob anything.

He held the wolf close, trying to reassure him. He loved how he could make Jacob relax just by being near him. Hopefully one day Jacob wouldn't have to suffer like this every time Edward had to leave him. The wolf obviously became stressed when Edward was gone for more than a few hours. But Edward figured that was probably only because Jacob wasn't sure their relationship was going to be permanent.

Edward didn't even want to contemplate the pain Jacob would suffer if this thing between them didn't work out. He knew deep down that he would never leave the wolf, but he couldn't bring himself to say so until he was sure that he could give Jacob the kind of love he craved. He couldn't make the same mistake he had made with Bella. His leaving may have _hurt_ her, but he had a feeling that it would do much worse to Jacob, and he couldn't let that happen. He cared too much for the wolf for that.

He buried his face in Jacob's neck, inhaling his woodsy scent. He couldn't believe how much the wolf's scent had changed for him. It didn't really make sense, but he figured it must have something to do with Jacob imprinting on him. Maybe Jacob was meant to be his mate just as he was meant to be Jacob's. He didn't know, but he couldn't get enough of Jacob's warm body and masculine strength. He found it odd that he was attracted to these things now when he had never felt this way about a boy before. But it felt _right_ to be with Jacob, and he couldn't ignore that feeling.

Edward pulled away just enough to speak into Jacob's ear. "How did your talk with your father go?" Jacob didn't move, which Edward figured was a good thing. He didn't answer out loud either, just let Edward see the conversation through his thoughts.

As Jacob had thought, Billy hadn't been terribly upset. He had told Jacob that imprints only happened when two people were fated to be together. It was also said that imprinted wolves had a greater chance of passing the wolf gene on to their offspring. Obviously that didn't apply where Jacob and Edward were concerned, so there must be some other reason that Jacob had imprinted on him.

Billy had also assured Jacob that he would call the school to inform them of Jacob's indefinite absence. He would find a way to get Jacob's homework to him as well, so he wouldn't get too far behind in his studies.

Jacob seemed to be feeling much better about things since speaking with his father. Probably because the elders in Jacob's tribe would most likely agree with Billy that Jacob's imprint should be honored as any other would be.

The pack may not be happy about it, but Edward guessed that they would soon be forced to accept him. He hoped the wolves wouldn't do anything rash if the elders decided to break the treaty. He only knew that if the wolf pack tried to hurt Jacob in any way, Edward was not going to sit back and do nothing. He would fight to protect what was his.

***

He didn't understand. He and Alice had been drifting apart. Jasper knew Alice's feelings toward him were slowly changing. He could sense it. Was she getting tired of him? It seemed impossible that such a thing could happen when they had been together so long. Jasper's own feelings only got stronger as the years went by.

He didn't want to lose her. Alice was his rock, the one who kept him on the right track. She was the only one who could comfort him when he felt inferior to the rest of his family. It seemed like they all had it so much easier than he did when it came to resisting the temptation of human blood.

Jasper didn't understand how everyone else could get so close to Bella without even holding their breath. They hugged her without showing any signs of losing control.

It made him feel worthless. Why was it so much harder for him? Sure, he was the most recent _vegetarian_, but he was pretty sure it hadn't taken the others this long to get used to it. He didn't think it would ever get easier for him.

It would be even worse if Alice left him, which seemed more and more likely each day. These days, he rarely received the casual touches from Alice that he had become so used to over the years. And he couldn't even remember the last time they had sex.

Jasper sat on the floor of his and Alice's bedroom, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him. It didn't make sense that he could control everyone's emotions except for his own.

He was alone in the house except for Jacob. He hadn't felt up to going to school today because of Alice's apparent distraction, and no one had questioned him. Carlisle was working, and Esme had gone to buy more groceries for the wolf.

Jasper hadn't really spoken to Jacob in the few days he'd been in their home, but the wolf seemed nice enough based on what he'd seen so far. The younger man absolutely _adored_ Esme, probably because she doted on him, and he was very respectful of all of them. He knew Jacob was grateful to them for taking him into their home when his own pack had turned their backs on him.

He could also relate to Jacob's constant feelings of insecurity. Jasper had many more reasons to feel that way than the wolf did, but maybe it would help them both if they talked to each other. With that thought, Jasper pushed himself off the floor, heading out to find Jacob.

The wolf was seated on the porch, in the same place he always seemed to be waiting when they got home from school each day. Jacob never seemed to get over his fear that Edward would leave for school one day and never come back. And until Edward admitted his feelings for Jacob, and the wolf knew for sure they were genuine, this would probably keep happening.

Jasper knew that Edward had deep feelings for this young wolf, but his brother didn't want to hurt Jacob by admitting to feelings he wasn't yet sure about. He had known Edward wouldn't be with Bella forever, just as Alice had known. His brother's feelings for her hadn't been deep enough to last very long. But Jasper was of the opinion that people should be allowed to make mistakes, so that they could learn from them. Obviously Edward had benefited from his and Alice's deception. He wouldn't make the same mistake twice. But if Edward waited too long to inform Jacob of his feelings, it could do more harm than good.

Jasper sat on the step below Jacob, waiting for the wolf to acknowledge him. Another good thing about Jacob…Jasper could be near him without wanting to take a bite out of him. He really hadn't been happy when Edward started bringing Bella into their home. It was the only place he was ever able to really relax, and having a human there had ruined it.

It wasn't that Jasper disliked Bella, but he didn't like feeling weak, and being near humans did that to him. The night he had attacked Bella during her birthday celebration still haunted him. He had felt terrible, even more so when Edward had decided it would be safest for Bella if they all left Forks. He pushed the memories away, knowing they weren't helping his already dark mood.

Focusing on Jacob once again, he found the younger man watching him, probably wondering why he was out here. Jasper turned to face him, finding it odd to have to look up at him. Jacob's body was very mature for his age, because of his wolf genes, and he was quite a bit taller than Jasper.

"How are things going with Edward?" Jasper asked, not knowing if Jacob would be willing to confide in him. The wolf didn't know him, so there wasn't any reason for Jacob to trust him enough to speak with him about something so personal.

He was surprised by Jacob's answer. "I don't think Edward would ever leave me permanently, but I can't stop thinking he's not coming back every time he's gone for longer than a few hours." The wolf was obviously dealing with such thoughts now, judging by how stressed he seemed.

Jasper couldn't help but want to reassure him. Jacob's feelings for Edward were so pure, and it made Jasper wish that someone could feel that way about him. But he was too damaged for someone to have such strong feelings for him. He wasn't worthy of that kind of love. If he was, surely Alice would have been able to give it to him. She was the sweetest person he'd ever met, and he couldn't imagine _anyone_ having such feelings for him if she couldn't.

"Edward would never send you away, Jacob," Jasper said honestly, not wanting to betray Edward by revealing his feelings for the wolf. Such things should be heard directly from the source. "He couldn't hurt you like that."

To Jasper's amazement, his words seemed to help calm the wolf. It seemed strange that Jacob could benefit from words spoken by someone he didn't even know. But Jasper was glad to be able to help the wolf. It made him feel just a little bit better about himself.

***

He couldn't believe he had forgotten about Victoria! Something like that shouldn't have taken so long for him to recall. But he had been so confused lately about everything going on with Jacob that everything else had been pushed to the back of his mind.

The only reason he had remembered was that he had been thinking about the day Jacob had imprinted on him. It seemed ironic that it had happened in Bella's house of all places. She was the main reason that they had never liked each other. Well, other than the vampire/wolf mortal enemies thing.

When Edward pulled up to his house, he was surprised to find that Jacob wasn't waiting for him as was usual. The porch was conspicuously empty, causing worry to consume him. Where was Jacob? He had sat on the porch waiting for Edward to come home from school every day this week, so why was he absent today?

He hurried up to the house, immediately relaxing once he was inside. Jacob was here, and safe. He could hear his voice drifting from the living room. He was surprised to find him speaking with Jasper, who had skipped school today.

Jacob seemed to be doing okay, which was unusual when Edward had been gone all day. So his and Jasper's conversation must be helping with his anxiety. His brother didn't seem to be trying to alter Jacob's mood, so it must be the talk that was helping. Edward was grateful for that. He hated to see the wolf so stressed out every day when he returned from school.

As usual, Jacob rushed straight into Edward's arms once he saw him. The only difference was his state of mind. Edward smiled at Jasper, trying to silently communicate his thanks for helping the wolf. It was unusual for Jasper to become close to anyone outside their family, so he was surprised that he seemed to like Jacob so much already.

And once again, thoughts of Jacob had made him forget about the danger Victoria posed. He had never had to deal with forgetting things that were so important. What was wrong with him?

He pulled back from Jacob, and led him back to the couch, pulling him down into his lap. It probably looked strange for him to have someone so much larger than him in that position, but it was a comfortable position for them.

He met Jacob's eyes, knowing that he had made a stupid mistake when it came to Bella's safety. She may not be his girlfriend anymore, but it was his fault Victoria was after her in the first place, and he still needed to make sure she was protected.

He sighed, not really wanting to admit to being so stupid. "I did something really stupid," he started, causing both Jasper and Jacob to snap to attention. "On the day you imprinted on me, I smelled another vampire on my way back to Bella's house," he told Jacob, knowing he would recall the day in question. "I don't even know how I could go so long without remembering something so important, but that is obviously the case."

"You don't need to worry about it, Edward," Jacob said. "She's been coming around for awhile, and the pack has been keeping an eye on her to make sure she can't hurt Bella, or anyone else for that matter. I'm sure they're still making sure Bella's safe. I'm sure my father is making sure they keep her safe, for Charlie's sake."

Well, at least his mistake didn't seem to have caused any harm. Bella was alive and well. He knew that since she had been at school every day, and if Jacob was right, the wolves were making sure Victoria stayed away.

But Edward would have to check out the woods behind Bella's house, just to be sure. He would never forgive himself if something happened to Bella because of his stupidity.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alice remembered a time when Jasper was the only person she cared about. When she had felt that as long as they were safe and happy, nothing could ever tear them apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended.

Alice knew she should have told him by now, but she really didn't want to hurt Jasper. He was way more emotionally fragile than most would think. He obviously knew something was different between them. Alice should have told him what she knew before he was able to sense the change in her feelings for him.

She still loved him, but it wasn't the same anymore. She no longer felt that bone deep emotion that said they would be together forever. And she _had_ once felt that for him. Her feelings for Jasper had once had the power to consume her; mind, body and soul.

Alice remembered a time when Jasper was the only person she cared about. When she had felt that as long as they were safe and happy, nothing could ever tear them apart. But that had been before her vision. The vision that had changed _everything_.

She hadn't believed it at first, that she would eventually leave Jasper. He had meant everything to her, at the time. It had been hard to even imagine that some _human girl _could compete with the level of feelings she had for him.

How would someone else possibly be able to help her when she was overcome with depression? It didn't happen very often anymore, that her nonexistent past haunted her. But it used to be that Jasper was the only one able to reach her during those times. Not knowing where she came from, what name she was born with or what kind of person she had been; it left her feeling lost, as if there was no place for her in this world.

Many wouldn't believe Alice to be capable of such thoughts, and usually she wasn't, but sometimes she couldn't keep the darkness from consuming her. During these times she could do nothing but exist within the gray walls that confined her.

But that had been long before they moved to Forks, and even before they had joined Carlisle and the others. She hadn't had any episodes such as those in quite some time, and she hoped they would stay away. She no longer thought about the life she never knew; never considered how she could possibly have become a vampire. It wasn't worth it anymore, now that she had a family.

And now she knew she had been wrong. Even if Alice were to sink back into depression, Bella would be able to help her through. The girl would do whatever it took to help one of her friends, to make sure everyone she loved was happy. And that was one of the things Alice loved most about Bella. She was the most unselfish human Alice had ever met.

Alice didn't know why or how her feelings for Jasper had changed so much. She just knew that she no longer belonged with him. She wasn't meant to be with him for the rest of their long lives, as she had once imagined they were.

She wished she could _see _what Jasper's future held, but that wouldn't be even remotely possible until she ended their relationship. Alice could only hope that Jasper would be able to survive without their connection there to ground him. He had already begun cutting himself off from people, refusing to attend school the last few days.

Alice headed toward their room, dreading the upcoming conversation.

***

Seth walked through the forest, unable to phase for fear of being caught. He would probably be in trouble when Sam found out about this, but it was wrong to try and keep the pack away from Jacob. He was a part of their family, and for Seth, that would never change.

He didn't know why the rest of the pack was so upset about this. Sure, the vampires were supposed to be their enemies and blah, blah, blah… But this family didn't even drink human blood, so obviously they weren't the ones their pack had been created to fight. As long as they didn't hurt any humans, the Cullen's would be okay in Seth's book.

Besides, Seth thought that getting to know these vampires would be pretty cool. He wondered if the other members of Edward's family had special talents. Surely they couldn't all read minds? No, from what he could tell from Jacob's thoughts, the mind reading thing had seemed like something specific to Edward.

He wondered what the reason was for Jacob to have imprinted on a vampire? Surely there was a good reason for it? And if there wasn't, he knew the pack would have an even harder time coming to terms with this imprint. But that was _impossible_. An imprint could be neither controlled nor denied, and there was always a reason for them. Even if that reason was far from obvious at the time the imprint took place.

Seth hoped, for Jacob's sake, that the reason for this union was made obvious sooner rather than later. His friend was surely having a hard time with this, and none of his friends or family were there to help him through it. Not even Bella would be there for him, since he had basically stolen her boyfriend, and she had been Jacob's best friend! Seth hoped that the Cullen's were being more supportive of Jake than his own pack had been.

When he finally reached the Cullen's house, one of the vampires was waiting for him. He didn't know any of them personally, but he knew this was Jacob's imprint, Edward. He had seen this vampire in Jacob's mind when his friend had shown the pack his imprinting experience.

He stopped, unsure if he would be welcome in the vampire's home. He was sure Edward would know he meant no harm to Jacob, as this vampire could hear people's thoughts. But he still waited, not wanting to move closer until there was some indication that he was welcome.

The vampire stepped closer, but Seth wasn't afraid of him. He didn't look angry, and there was no indication that he meant Seth any harm. And even if he _wanted_ to hurt Seth, the vampire must know that that would upset Jacob, right? So he stood still, waiting for Edward to say something. Waiting to see if he would be allowed to visit with his friend.

"I take it the pack hasn't calmed down at all about this imprint?" Edward asked, stopped a few feet in front of Seth.

He shook his head, somewhat surprised by the question. He had expected Edward to ask him why he was here or something. "No, they're all being stupid. I think everything will be okay after Sam talks about it with the elders, though. They know that an imprint can't be ignored."

"Yes, Jacob said something similar," Edward said, nodding his head absently, "though he still seems worried that the pack will never accept it."

Edward's tone surprised Seth. He had known about the imprint, of course, but he hadn't been aware that the vampire returned Jacob's feelings at all. Edward sounded genuinely upset that Jake's family wasn't supporting him. Seth hoped that the vampire could give Jake what he deserved, which was someone who could love him unconditionally.

Jake was a great person, and he deserved the best. He was the only one in their pack who didn't treat Seth like some stupid little kid. Sure, Seth _was_ one of the youngest, but it was only by a couple of years, and its not like it made that much difference! Seth was just a lot more optimistic than everyone else, and the pack was annoyed by his constant good mood. But jeez, it wasn't his fault his pack was a bunch of sour pusses!

Edward chuckled, leading Seth to believe that the vampire was listening in on his thoughts. "Thank you for coming, Seth," Edward said. "Jacob really needs a friend right now. Not that he hasn't been getting along with my family just fine, but I think having a member from his pack here will really help him right now."

Edward led him up to the white monstrosity of a house. Holy shit! Seth had never even been in a house that big! It looked old too, like it had been sitting here for hundreds of years, except it was well kept.

And that was his last thought before he found himself flat on his back, staring at the sky. Damn, Jacob must be _really _happy to see him. He grinned.

"Dude, you should warn a guy before you go and tackle 'em like that," Seth joked, poking Jacob in the side. "Ugh…shit, Jake, get _off_ of me! You're fuckin' heavy!"

Once they were both on their feet again, Seth studied Jake. The other boy was smiling widely, obviously happy to see him. And then he was wrapped up in Jake's huge frame, having the life squeezed out of him.

"Jeez, I would think having an imprint would make you _less_ touchy when it came to others, not more," Seth gasped out, barely able to move within Jacob's grasp.

"I'm so happy to see you, Seth," Jake said, finally letting go of Seth and stepping away. "But aren't you gonna get in trouble for being here?" Jacob asked worriedly.

Seth frowned. "Well, yeah, but Sam's being stupid! He of all people should know that imprints happen for a reason. You know what? Maybe I should just stay here until the pack comes to their senses. I'll sleep outside if I have to, but I don't wanna leave you here all by yourself again."

Seth didn't know why he hadn't thought of that before. If he didn't go back to La Push, Sam couldn't punish him for visiting Jacob. And Jake wouldn't have to stay here and be all lonely when Edward couldn't be here with him. It made perfect sense!

"But Seth, what about school? And your mom? You have to go back," Jake said, sternly. "I'll be fine here until the pack figures things out."

Seth snorted. "No, Jake, I'm not going back until they let you go back," Seth said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest. "Besides, I bet you anything Leah will come looking for me." He smirked, thinking about his older sister. She would be here before the end of the day, even if it meant being near the vampires. She didn't particularly like them, but Seth knew she wouldn't leave him alone with a bunch of 'blood suckers'.

_Stupid protective older sisters!_

It was only then that he noticed they weren't alone. Edward was there, of course, but some other members of his family had joined them as well. There was a tall, blonde girl glaring at him from the porch…_what the hell's stuck up her ass?_ And then there were two others; a tiny dark-haired girl and a friendly-looking woman with a soft smile on her face.

"Of course you won't be sleeping outside, dear," the woman informed him, kindly. "There's more than enough room for you to stay in the house."

Well, he guessed he didn't have to worry about not being welcome here. The only one who looked less than welcoming was the blonde, and by the looks of it, that glare was permanently fixed to her face. Seth had a feeling he was going to have some fun with blondie.

***

Edward followed everyone into the house. He had certainly not expected this young wolf to want to _stay_ here, in a house full of vampires. Sure, Jacob was staying with them, but that was entirely different. Edward knew Jake would never have come near this house if he hadn't imprinted on him, and Seth didn't even know any of them. Seth was showing a remarkable amount of trust in Jacob's judgment.

But Edward supposed it was a good thing. Jake needed the support from someone close to him. Especially since Bella still wasn't speaking to either of them, and she had once been Jacob's best friend. And Seth seemed like a nice kid, at least so far.

Jacob had been doing better lately, probably due to his time spent with Jasper. His brother had stayed home from school the past few days, so they had been able to get to know each other, and become friends.

It was good for both of them, in Edward's opinion. Jasper had been having an even harder time than usual due to Alice's changing feelings, and Jake seemed to always be worrying about Edward leaving for school and never coming back. But having someone to talk to seemed to be helping both of them.

Or it had been until Alice went and broke up with Jasper. Carlisle and Emmett had dragged him away on a camping trip so he would have some time away from Alice to come to terms with things. Not that going away for a few days was going to help. Jasper didn't do well without Alice, and Edward was probably the only one other than his sister who knew just how bad things got for Jasper. He tried not to pry into his family's minds, but sometimes it just wasn't possible to ignore the thoughts floating around him.

Edward hoped that Jasper wouldn't leave Forks. That would probably make things worse for him, even if it kept him from experiencing the torture seeing Alice every day would cause. If anything, it would be best for Jasper to have the support of his family at this time.

Edward couldn't blame his sister for ending their relationship, even though seeing Jasper so upset made him want to. She had been thinking about the vision a lot lately, and hadn't been able to hide it from Edward.

It had been unexpected, for sure, to see a vision of Alice and Bella, _together_. To be honest, though, he was relieved to know that Bella wouldn't have to be alone anymore. To know that she would be able to move on, and be happy with someone else. Bella deserved more than Edward would ever have been able to give her. It made him feel just a little less guilty about leaving her a second time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't know what was wrong with him. Edward was the only one who had ever made him feel this way, and it was hard to be wrapped up so much in one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All recognizable characters, settings, and situations belong to Stephanie Meyer. No copyright infringement intended. No money is being made by the author of this story.

As Seth had predicted, Leah showed up later that night. Unlike Seth though, she refused to sleep inside the house, preferring to sleep outside away from the smell. The girl had refused to leave, saying that she wasn't going anywhere until Seth did.

Jake sat on the couch with Edward, watching as Esme and Seth talked animatedly. Seth was the kind of person who could get along with pretty much anyone. He was always smiling and his constant good mood was infectious. Even his change into a wolf hadn't diminished his optimism, as it had for Jacob.

He didn't seem bothered at all to be surrounded by vampires, which was surprising to Jacob. Especially since they had seen the darker side of vampirism. He couldn't remember the name of the vampire that had nearly attacked Bella, but he did know that she would have died had the pack not been there that day.

Jake was surprised when Edward suddenly stood and started dragging him out of the room, up the stairs. "What are you doing, Edward?" he asked, but received no answer. Edward didn't stop until they were in his room with the door closed, and then he pushed Jake down onto the bed.

Edward looked angry, and Jake wondered what could have happened to make him so. He didn't have to wait long to find out.

"Why exactly was I not informed about a vampire attacking Bella?" the vampire growled, visibly restraining himself. It took Jake a minute to make sense of the question, since he hadn't even really been paying attention to his thoughts of the attack.

"I-um…Edward, I…" he stuttered, at a lost as to what he should say. It sounded stupid, but he had completely forgotten about the other vampire until Seth's presence had reminded him. His imprint and everything that went along with it had been the only thing he could focus on lately.

He closed his eyes, unable to bear seeing that expression directed at him any longer. He hadn't seen that look on Edward's face since before the imprint, and it was bringing all his insecurities back to the forefront of his mind.

When he felt Edward's touch on his cheek he flinched back, sure the vampire was going to hit him. He didn't know why he would automatically think that, as Edward had never hit him before, but he couldn't get that angry scowl out of his head. The vampire had been fairly trembling with rage, and it seemed only natural that he would release that anger through his fists.

But then the hand moved down underneath his chin, tilting his face up gently, and he peeked at Edward through his lashes. The vampire no longer looked even remotely angry. Instead his face was creased with worry, the hurt unmistakable in his eyes. And that made Jake feel even worse, because he should have known Edward would never lay a hand on him in anger. Even if he did, it would take a lot for Jake to actually be physically hurt.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, burying his face in his hands. He didn't know what was wrong with him. Edward was the only one who had ever made him feel this way, and it was hard to be wrapped up so much in one person.

He felt Edward sit next to him on the bed, close enough that they were touching from shoulder to knee. "I wasn't angry with _you_, Jacob," Edward said, his voice low and soothing. "I was angry with myself, for not being there to protect her. My leaving put Bella in more danger than she was in when I was here, and I still feel guilty for it."

Jake lifted his head, turning a bit so he could see his imprint. Edward met his eyes, continuing his admission. "I feel a lot of guilt where Bella is concerned. I made her think my feelings for here were deeper than they were, and even if I did actually think I was in love with her, I am plagued with guilt over it."

Jacob didn't want to think about Bella anymore, it only made him feel worse. She still wasn't speaking to either of them, and honestly, Jacob was feeling guilty where she was concerned as well. So he returned to the subject that had brought them up here in the first place.

"We found her in a meadow, and the vampire was just about to bite her when we arrived. We chased him away before he could hurt her, and then we killed him," Jake said, not even wanting to remember the fear that had consumed him when he saw Bella so close to death.

"What did this vampire look like?" Edward asked quietly, and Jake wondered if it was possible that the Cullen's had known Bella's attacker. But even if they had been friends with the vampire, Jacob couldn't feel guilty about killing someone who had wanted his best friend dead.

"He had darker skin, olive colored or something," Jake told him, not sure he wanted to talk about this anymore. He didn't want Edward to get angry with him for killing someone he knew. "And his hair was done in dreadlocks."

"Laurent…" Edward muttered, almost to himself, and then he continued. "He was part of the same coven as Victoria, the female vampire that I smelled near Bella's house," the vampire explained.

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Jake asked. This whole conversation was exhausting him, and he just wanted to curl up in the bed with Edward and go to sleep.

"Sure," Edward said, standing and pulling Jake up with him. "You go ahead and get ready for bed, and I'll be here when you get back."

***

It was surprising how easy it was to be around these vampires, even after having stayed with them for three days. Seth hadn't expected them to be so nice, especially since the pack seemed to hate them so much. Of course, most of the pack probably hadn't even met them, so he supposed he shouldn't have taken their opinions very seriously.

He had only met half the family, since the others had gone away for a hunting trip, but it was pretty easy for him to get along with everyone so far. Esme was a maternal type, always making sure he and Jake had enough food and clean clothes. Seth could tell that she loved her family unconditionally. And Alice was sweet, always skipping around the house chattering away about anything and everything.

They had even told him about the gifts some of them had. He had already known about Edward's ability to hear people's thoughts, but he learned that Alice _saw_ glimpses of the future. And one of the male vampires was able to feel and manipulate other people's emotions. Which he had to admit, was fuckin' awesome!

Most of the family seemed to just have brought some strong personality trait from their human life, such as Esme's ability to love compassionately, but Edward, Alice, and Jasper-whoever he was-all had much more helpful gifts.

He couldn't wait to meet the rest of the Cullen family. He could see how much this group of vampires loved each other, and he knew that they chose to live as a family. Seth didn't know how anyone could view them as monsters. They chose to live on a substance that wasn't completely satisfying for them, just so they wouldn't have to kill humans. Seth thought that was pretty admirable, but obviously the others didn't see things that way.

Before the imprint, even Jake had had a problem with them, although Seth didn't know all the reasons for it. It could have been just because one of them had owned the heart of the girl he had loved. But Seth also knew that Jake had blamed the vampires for turning him into a wolf. If the Cullen's had never returned to Forks, they wouldn't have become wolves. Unless, of course, some other vampire coven had decided to inhabit the area.

Everyone was scattered around the living room, just talking. They were having a great time, all except for Rosalie, who was scowling at the television and flipping through the channels so fast that Seth couldn't even see what any of the show were. He wondered if she was even capable of smiling…didn't seem to be.

And then the channel flipping suddenly stopped, and Rosalie was out the front door before Seth could even process that she had moved. He looked around at the others, confused.

"She went to meet the others," Edward explained, stroking Jake's arm absently. They're almost here."

Edward was seated in a large white chair, his legs on either side of Jacob's body. Jake was leaning back against the vampire's chest, looking more content than Seth had ever seen him. Seth found it funny that he could even think such a thing, but they looked adorable together. He rolled his eyes at himself. When had he turned into such a _girl_? But he couldn't help being happy for his friend.

And then he noticed Alice's expression. She looked troubled, which was odd, because shouldn't she be happy that the rest of her family was almost home? It seemed wrong somehow to see here looking so down, when most of the time her cheerfulness knew no bounds. He may have known her only a few days, but not once in that time had he seen a frown on her face.

It worried him even more when she left the room, and he heard her climbing the stairs. He wondered what was wrong, but didn't feel like he had a right to ask.

His thoughts were cut short when Seth heard the front door open. He wondered if the others would mind his presence here. They apparently had accepted Jake into their home without question, so he hoped it wouldn't be a big deal.

He watched as a man came into the living room, heading toward the couch where Esme was seated. He must be Carlisle then, her husband. He didn't seem to be particularly bothered by Seth's presence, so he turned back to the entrance of the living room.

Next to come in was Emmett, he assumed, because the blonde bitch was hanging off his arm like he might run away if she let go. He snorted. He would certainly be running if he had to deal with being involved with someone like _her_.

And last was…

His focus narrowed until he could see only the man in front of him. Nothing and no one else mattered but the vampire with honey-colored hair and golden eyes. If only there was a smile on his face, then everything about him would be perfect.

Seth snapped out of his daze, knowing immediately what had happened. "Well, shit…" he muttered to himself.

He looked back up to the vampire, who he noticed was looking at him oddly. And then he remembered. This was the vampire who could feel other's emotions, which meant that he probably had at least some idea of what was going on.

He sighed…might as well get the introductions over with. "So you're Jasper, yeah?" he asked, again looking the man over.

He _definitely _hadn't expected to imprint on a vampire, even after Jake had. Well, at least now the pack wouldn't be able to try and pass it off as some fluke. Two wolves imprinting on vampires could not be a coincidence.

***

He loved watching Jake sleep, especially since his dreams almost always featured Edward. It was interesting to see what would happen between them in these dreams, as they were almost always sexual. It gave Edward ideas about what to do with Jake when they finally got to that stage in their relationship, and he had no doubt that they would get there.

It had been while Edward was watching Jacob sleep one night that he realized the depth of his feelings for the wolf. He had gotten to know Jake a lot more since he had been staying with Edward's family, and he liked what he saw.

Jake rarely obsessed over the possibility of Edward leaving him anymore. His conversations with Jasper and Seth had helped a lot with his anxiety and self deprecation. The wolf still had moments where he was insecure and afraid of rejection, but they were becoming much less frequent as of late.

Edward had been trying to decide when the right time would be to express his feelings for Jacob, but as stupid as it was, he was afraid. He _knew_ how deep Jake's feelings for him were, but he couldn't stop his own feelings of insecurity from emerging.

It wasn't that he doubted Jacob, but that he doubted himself. He was afraid that he wouldn't be able to keep Jake happy, even though he was the wolf's soul mate. What if Jake had wanted to have a family? Being with Edward made that an impossibility, and he didn't like that at all. He didn't want the wolf to be denied anything that he wanted.

They had never talked about such things, but Edward decided that they would have to at some point. He would do whatever was necessary to keep his wolf happy, even if it meant finding a way for Jacob to have children.

With that decided, Edward returned his attention to a sleeping Jacob. If past experience was anything to go by, Jake would start dreaming soon. He moved closer to the wolf, who was lying on his back, one arm thrown up over his head and the other resting on his flat stomach.

Jacob was beautiful. His russet skin glowed with health, radiating heat like Edward's own personal furnace. His face was softened in sleep, making the wolf appear closer to his true age, when usually he could pass for twenty or older. Silky black hair brushed his forehead, a little short in Edward's opinion, but gorgeous nonetheless.

He was heavily muscled top to bottom, advertising his significant strength. It was a relief for Edward to know that he could get rough with Jacob if he desired it and not hurt him. He was turned on by his wolf's size and stature, which was interesting to him considering Edward was clearly the more dominant in their relationship.

Jake was wearing nothing, covered only by the thin sheet draped tantalizingly low on his narrow hips. Edward had never actually seen Jake completely naked, but he had to admit to some curiosity. He wouldn't peek though, not until Jake was awake and willing. So he contented himself with watching the slow rise and fall of Jacob's chest, and being soothed by the strong heartbeat.

He let his thoughts wander, happy to just be close to the wolf. They had all had quite the shock today, when Seth had unashamedly announced he had imprinted on Jasper. Edward had known what was going on, of course, so the announcement hadn't been totally unexpected, but the rest of the family had been taken completely by surprise.

Everyone had been speechless, except for Rosalie, who had made her opinion on the matter quite clear. 'Stupid fucking mutts invading our family…what'll be next, Emmett's going to leave me for some other dog?' Her pointed glare at her mate had made it quite plain what would happen to him if he did leave her.

Poor Jasper hadn't even known what to feel, as his emotions had already been in turmoil. But when Seth had noticed his wariness, the young wolf had immediately explained that he would be for Jasper whatever he needed, be it friend, brother, etc…

Edward was relieved, to be honest. Jasper would need someone to help him through his loss of Alice, and he thought Seth would be the perfect person to do that. The boy was very enthusiastic, but he could also be sensitive when the situation called for it, and Jasper definitely needed some attention.

Jacob's friendship had helped him some, but Edward had a feeling that just being around Seth and talking to him would ease Jasper's mind. The wolf was very easy to talk to and get along with, so they shouldn't have any problems getting to know one another. And even more reassuring was the fact that Edward knew Seth would do whatever he could to make Jasper happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think! ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her thoughts moving away from her romantic problems, Bella wondered about Alice. Her friend had been spending a lot of time with Bella lately, which wasn’t odd exactly, but it was weird that she never saw Alice and Jasper together anymore.

_Previous Chapter…_

Poor Jasper hadn't even known what to feel, as his emotions had already been in turmoil. But when Seth had noticed his wariness, the young wolf had immediately explained that he would be for Jasper whatever he needed, be it friend, brother, etc…

Edward was relieved, to be honest. Jasper would need someone to help him through his loss of Alice, and he thought Seth would be the perfect person to do that. The boy was very enthusiastic, but he could also be sensitive when the situation called for it, and Jasper definitely needed some attention.

Jacob's friendship had helped him some, but Edward had a feeling that just being around Seth and talking to him would ease Jasper's mind. The wolf was very easy to talk to and get along with, so they shouldn't have any problems getting to know one another. And even more reassuring was the fact that Edward knew Seth would do whatever he could to make Jasper happy.

***  


_Earlier in the day…_

The emotions were indistinguishable, all swarming at him from the same direction. But overall, the feeling he was getting from the unknown wolf before him was…well, he couldn't even describe it accurately. But it made him feel like he was the only person who existed in the boy's eyes. And it scared him.

Eyes clearing suddenly, the boy seemed to snap out of his apparent daze. "Well, shit…" the wolf muttered, obviously knowing exactly what was going on, even if Jasper didn't. A look of understanding crossed the young wolf's face, followed by a deep sigh.

"So you're Jasper, yeah?" the wolf asked, his eyes traveling Jasper's body. Jasper nodded, his mind still reeling from the boy's overwhelming emotions.

And then he knew. This young wolf must have imprinted on him. He had felt similar emotions coming from Jake anytime the wolf was near his brother. He had felt Jake's need to be near Edward, his contentment when they were together, and his unmistakable devotion.

Jasper had honestly been jealous of his brother for having someone with such strong feelings for him. He had thought his relationship with Alice was as good as any relationship could be, but the feelings between Jake and Edward had proved him very wrong. His and Alice's feelings for each other had never been _that_ deep, even before she had started pulling away from him.

But none of that changed the fact that he wasn't ready for something like that. He wasn't over Alice, not even close, and the way the young wolf was looking at him made him beyond nervous. And even in spite of that nervousness, Jasper didn't want to hurt the boy's feelings. He didn't know what to do.

"Oh…" the boy suddenly said, momentarily stopping his blatant perusal of Jasper's body. "I'm Seth, by the way," he said, smiling widely and offering his hand to Jasper.

He took the hand, surprised by the warmth seeping into his skin. He should have expected it because of Jake's obviously high body temperature, but Jasper had never actually been close enough to Jacob to touch.

Seth let go of his hand, looking around at the others excitedly. When the warm chocolate eyes made it back to Jasper, the wolf spoke again. "You're my imprint."

Well…this wolf obviously wasn't near as apprehensive about his feelings as Jake was. Jasper honestly had no idea how he was supposed to feel right now. His suspicions had been confirmed about the imprinting, and he wondered what the young wolf, _Seth_, would expect from him.

Jasper ignored the people surrounding them, although he didn't miss Rosalie's scathing opinion on Seth's admission. And no one else said anything, probably just as surprised as Jasper had been. But Jasper didn't miss Seth's twinkling eyes, and it was obvious that the boy found his sister's distain humorous instead of insulting.

He studied the boy warily. He was smaller than Jacob, and obviously younger, though it wasn't obvious what the difference in age was. The wolves seemed to grow so fast that it was impossible to tell. But in Jasper's mind, he couldn't be old enough to enter into any kind of serious romantic relationship. And again he wondered what he was supposed to do with this odd situation.

It wasn't the same for him as it had been for Edward. There was nothing stopping Edward from pursuing a relationship with Jake other than his own insecurities. But Jasper was still in love with Alice, and he wasn't about to jump into anything with some random person, even if he was apparently the boy's soul mate.

Seth, seeming to finally notice his apprehension, quickly turned serious. "You don't need to worry about anything," he informed Jasper. "Imprinting doesn't mean you need to do anything for me that you don't feel comfortable with. I'll be whatever you need me to be, although it would end up kinda bad if you didn't let me see you at all. I mostly just want you to be happy, no matter what I have to do to make that happen."

The wolf could no doubt sense that Jasper was a long way from happy. He wondered if hanging out with Seth would help him at all. Jasper's talks with Jake had definitely done him some good, but that was before Alice had officially ended their relationship. Plus, most of their conversations had been about Jake, not him.

Would Jasper ever be able to love someone else more deeply than he had loved Alice? It seemed unlikely, but he wanted what Edward and Jacob had, even though it was obvious they hadn't confessed their feelings to each other. Even if Jasper hadn't been able to feel it, he could definitely see the depth of their feelings in the way they looked at each other, and their need for physical contact, no matter how small the touch. They didn't even seem to notice they were doing it most of the time.

It was the kind of love that anyone would die for, the kind that lasted beyond forever. It was beautiful, and even though Jasper wanted that for himself, he didn't think he deserved it. Which made him even more wary of the wolf before him.

Seth seemed so happy and full of life. He didn't deserve to be stuck with Jasper, whose self-hatred and bitterness would only bring him down. Jasper didn't deserve any kind of devotion, especially from someone who protected the humans Jasper so desperately desired to kill.

Jasper excused himself from his family, happy to see that Seth didn't seem to take offense at his abrupt departure. He climbed the stairs, heading toward his bedroom to think. He had moved to a room on the third floor, despite Alice volunteering to give up their room. Jasper wouldn't have been able to stay there, surrounded by memories of their time together.

He lowered himself to the floor, laying back on the thick carpeting. He didn't need a bed anymore since he didn't sleep, so the only furniture in the room was a long, leather sofa. Jasper wasn't looking for comfort, though, so the floor was perfect. Staring at the ceiling, Jasper wondered why someone like Seth would imprint on _him_, a complete failure. The young wolf didn't seem like the type of person who would deserve something like that.

But then, Alice hadn't deserved to be stuck with him either. That was probably why she had ended their relationship. Maybe she had finally realized that he would never be as good as anyone else in his family, no matter how hard he tried.

***  


_Present…_

She pulled her jacket tighter around her body as the cold wind blew all around. She stood out in her yard, far enough away from the trees that she still felt relatively safe, even in the darkness. Bella had been spending a lot of time outside lately, despite the cold and dreary weather, just thinking.

The breakup with Edward still plagued her, but she hadn't spiraled back down to the zombie-like state she had been in the last time he left her. Having Alice around helped a lot, and talking about her feelings helped, not matter how much she hated doing it. Alice always managed to get her to talk about the things that were bothering her.

Bella didn't think she would be completely ready to move on anytime soon, but Alice was helping her to see that finding someone else to love might be possible. When the Cullen family had moved away, Bella had never even considered being able to fall for anyone who wasn't Edward. But now that she was more rational, she could see how stupid it had been to limit her happiness like that.

She had briefly considered getting into a relationship with Jake, but that would have been to make _him_ happy, not her. And now that didn't even matter, because Alice had let her know that Edward and Jacob were very good for each other.

As she had predicted, Charlie was furious about Edward's leaving her again. But he had calmed down after seeing that she wasn't going to revert back to her former hollow self. Plus, Charlie liked Alice, so there was no way he would forbid her from seeing the _entire _Cullen family.

Of course, she wasn't allowed to hang out with anyone other than at school. Her punishment for running off without telling Charlie exactly where she was going was still in effect. Alice was allowed to come to Bella's house and hang out pretty much whenever she wanted, but other than that, Bella couldn't really do anything with anyone else.

She sighed, staring off into the trees. Bella should probably stop avoiding Edward at school, and just get the awkward conversations over with. She knew he felt bad about how things had ended between them, and he had been giving her the space she needed without complaint.

And Jake was probably worried that she hated him or something, and that didn't sit well with Bella at all. He might seem like a big, strong, unshakeable man, but Jake _had _feelings, and Bella was supposed to be his best friend. She was pretty sure ignoring him wasn't a good quality in a friend, even if he _had_ kind of stolen her boyfriend. It wasn't his fault anyhow, since imprints weren't intentional. Otherwise a boyfriend-stealing friend might be entitled to getting their ass kicked, but obviously be someone much stronger than her, as she would only hurt herself trying.

Her thoughts moving away from her romantic problems, Bella wondered about Alice. Her friend had been spending a lot of time with Bella lately, which wasn't odd exactly, but it _was _weird that she never saw Alice and Jasper together anymore.

The previous week, Bella had noticed that Jasper had skipped at least three days of school. And since the rest of the family had shown up, that hadn't seemed normal to her. Bella had tried asking Alice about it, but the girl had just changed the subject and ignored her question completely.

Maybe that was something she should ask Edward about when she finally decided to talk to him. Jasper and Alice had been together for a long time, and it seemed unlikely that there was something wrong between them. But Bella couldn't think of any other reason for their recent behavior.

Bella wondered what other changes she would have to face over the next few months. There had certainly been enough lately to make anyone wary.

The forest was quiet and peaceful, all the animals having scurried away with his presence. He had scoured the trees near Bella's house for any sign of Victoria, but there were no recent traces of her scent. She had apparently made herself scarce for now, but Edward had no doubt that she would be back.

Killing a vampire's mate was not taken lightly, and Victoria would return to seek her revenge. And then Bella would be in great danger, because as far as the female vampire was concerned, killing Bella would be the best way to hurt Edward. What Victoria didn't know was that she would no longer be killing the right person if she went after Bella.

And even though it made him feel horrible, Edward was glad that Victoria had no inkling of his feelings for Jacob. He didn't want Bella hurt, and he would do everything he could to save her, but if that bitch got her hands on Jake…Edward didn't know if he could live through the loss of his young wolf.

He may have gone to Italy seeking death when he thought Bella had died, but his feelings then didn't even compare to what he felt at even the _thought _of losing Jacob. Edward would gladly give himself up to Jacob's pack and let them tear him apart if he couldn't protect what was his. He would deserve it, and they would more than likely enjoy the chance to kill off one of the Cullen's.

And then he thought of Alice. If Edward was to let Bella die, his sister would never forgive him. It was his fault Victoria was after her, since he had been the one to put her in James' sights to begin with. He would therefore protect Bella to the best of his abilities, as would the rest of his family, even though _they _weren't aware of Alice's feelings.

The Volturi would also be a problem, although Edward wasn't certain how soon they would start sniffing around. If Bella and Alice did eventually get together, then Bella would definitely insist on being changed into a vampire. But otherwise, there wasn't a good reason to turn her. And she probably wouldn't want to leave her family behind unless there was a good enough reason for her to do so. Which would mean that Bella's feelings for Alice would have to be of the _happily ever after_ variety.

Another potential problem was the wolves. Would the treaty remain intact even when two members of the pack had imprinted on vampires? And if it didn't, as he and Jake had predicted, what would they think of Bella being changed? Edward hoped they would allow Alice to take Bella away, somewhere where she would be less likely to hurt people. He hoped it wouldn't affect any understanding that they might come to in the coming weeks. There was no way of knowing though, until it happened.

Edward still had a feeling something big was coming. There had to be a reason behind the wolves and vampires being united, or trying to be. Hopefully Jacob's pack would get their heads out of their asses and become allies to his family, and soon, or Edward had a feeling things would turn out very badly for everyone.

He wouldn't start seriously worrying until Alice sensed something was coming though, because she usually gave them at least a bit of time to prepare. Unless the enemy was smart enough to avoid making concrete decisions, then they would be screwed.

But Edward didn't know how they could possibly know to do that. Very few knew about his family's specific gifts, and he was sure that no one would let Victoria in on their secrets. So many things had been going wrong lately, though, that Edward honestly wouldn't be surprised if they did.

Edward prayed to whomever would listen that he wasn't taken away from this world before he was given the chance to show Jacob his love.

* * *


End file.
